Bella of the Volturi
by Deceptionist
Summary: Edward never came back. Bella was changed by Laurent. Now, she's one of the Volturi's elite, and her broken heart is almost healed; she is engaged to another in the guard. But what happens when she's sent on a mission to foil Victoria's latest plan?
1. Being Bitten

**I don't own Twilight. Sadly. Stephanie Meyer does. Unfortunately. God, I have no idea how many times I've typed that freakin' phrase. Can't Daddy _buy_ me Twilight already?! Geez. Haha, that was so bimbotic. My life sucks. God, what a surprise.**

**Bella's PoV**

He was close, so close.

_Too_ close.

I couldn't move, couldn't speak. I was powerless.

"Don't resist me, Bella. You can't stop me, and you know that. You got away from James, but you won't get away from me. And this time, your Edward isn't here to save you." His voice was a seductive purr, taunting me.

In the back of my head, _he_ snarled at those words.

_Edward. _

The pain in my heart awoke now, after so many months of me forcing it to lie dormant. What did it matter now, that I was going to die? It was safe to think about him now. I would have died happily, with his face and voice in my mind. The pain in my heart wouldn't last much longer. Soon, it would be overshadowed by so much more pain.

Was that all my life would be about? Pain, pain, and more pain. After _he_ left. How had I survived before?

_Ah, but you didn't_, a voice at the back of my head mocked me. _Vampires still found you once _more, didn't they? And Laurent, of all people. You thought he had repented, but you were_ wrong. Wrong time and time again. _

_Yes, wrong. _My mind laughed at my stupidity._ Wrong about Edward's love, wrong about Alice and Esme and Emmett and everyone else's affection. And wrong about thinking you would have to live with this agony for a long time. _

And this time my fate was sealed. I would die, well and truly. I braced myself for the pain that would surely come.

His lips were cold, ice cold as they touched my throat. Deadly and venomous. As were his hands locked onto my shoulders, gentle but strong.

Then... Fire. Nothing but fire. White-hot, burning pain.

Edward. Edward, Edward. Where are you now?

* * *

I didn't know how long I lay on the ground, writhing in pain. The metallic taste of blood filled my mouth as I bit my tongue again and again from crying out loud.

There was another sound. A high-pitched keening sound, followed by growling, and the snap of sharp canine teeth.

A single coherent thought penetrated through the burning fog. Was it Edward? No, it wasn't. I felt a flash of disappointment, quickly lost in the blazing pain.

My eyes were open slightly, giving me a vague glimpse of the outside world.

An enormous russet animal leaped at Laurent, its mouth pulled back into a snarl, its teeth glinting in the sunlight, a stark contrast against its beautiful fur.

The giant bear! No, not bear; wolf. A huge, gigantic, russet-colored wolf. Did Charlie know about this?

It ripped Laurent's arm off, and I felt shock flicker through me. Laurent was a _vampire_. Hard and cold and strong as marble. No ordinary wolf could've done this.

And yet, as I thought, it wasn't an ordinary wolf. It was... different, somehow. Like Laurent and the Cullens- I forced myself to think the name- were different.

Laurent screamed again, jarring me out of my thoughts. The wolf had torn his other arm off. As I watched, I realized for the first time, the pack of wolves behind it, watching that single wolf with forlorn, unfathomable eyes.

Another shriek of agony, and I would've winced if I could.

_Edward. Edward, where are you? _

And I shut my eyes against the glory of it all.

* * *

**Ooh, I am done! Yes! I rock! This seemed to take forever, geez! Ooh, and remember to R&R ppl, 'cause I wanna know what you guys think!**

**Love,**

**Judith**


	2. Awakening

**This chapter is basically about Bella adjusting to her new life as a vampire, and saying good bye to everyone she knows and loves. Aww... That's so sad. Ooh, and something happens between her and Jacob really soon! But it's not in this chapter... Haha, it's to keep all you fantah-bulous people out there in suspense! Lol, I'm so mean. I know... Heehee. **

**Bella's PoV**

The pain was receding. I could feel it. And I could hear everything so much clearer now. The sound of the leaves rustling above, the wind as it whistles quietly through the meadow, the whisper of the grass beneath me, the tinkling fall of the water from the stream far away, but now it seems so near. Only one sound was missing. My own heartbeat.

Then a single thought struck me. _Why wasn't I dead yet? _I listened closer.

The sounds of the meadow, of Nature, and something more. A deep, heavy panting. And above that sound, a loud, beating heart. Pulsing with fresh blood. Warm, delicious, red blood. I felt my mouth water, the venom pooling at the base of my throat. My throat was set afire.

Then the memories come flooding back in.

_Edward… saying he didn't love me anymore… Charlie… wanting me to go to Florida… Jacob… my personal sun… Laurent… here on Victoria's orders…. His sharp teeth biting through my skin as thought it was finest silk… The swift, hot pain as the venom flowed through my veins, burning me… The large red-brown wolf… leaping gracefully at Laurent… Pain… More pain…_

_Blackness._

I remembered everything now.

And just as surely, I knew exactly who, or rather what, I was.

A vampire.

Like the Cullens. Like Laurent. Like Victoria, and James.

Who was it next to me?

I inhaled, and it felt strange; strange because there was no relief tied to the action. Strange also because I could smell so much more; the fresh, sweet scent of wildflowers, the tang of the cold, sharp air, and another scent. An animalistic one that instantly repelled, but burned my throat all the same.I let my eyes fly open, half in curiosity, and half in fear. What if it was Laurent? Panic gripped my heart, twisting it in its ruthless hold.

Two pairs of deep brown eyes bored into mine. Dark brown eyes, almost black. There was something beautiful and familiar about those eyes, but I couldn't quite place it.

Those eyes, attached to a wolf's body, watched my movements warily. As though gauging my strength. Then it sniffed, and cringed away from me, and I felt a sharp stab of hurt, though I did not know why. Those twin orbs of brown stared right back at me, their gaze with an almost hypnotizing effect, and they were sad and solemn and full of a deep wisdom.

Then the wolf leapt away, as thought it had suddenly lost interest in the newborn vampire it had been guarding.

"Wait!" I called out foolishly. As though it could hear me. As though it could understand me.

I glanced aroung the clearing, the clearing that had held my best memories, and my worst. What was I to do now?

_Don't ask me_, said a voice at the back of my head. _You're the one who wanted to be a vampire_.

Yes, I replied. But only if Ed- if _he_- was with me.

Now that I knew I was alive, saying his name became painful again.

I stood up, testing my new limbs, flexing my arm and twisting my torso. Everything felt so strange, the ease at which I could do these actions.

I scanned through my dim human memories, sifting through each one rapidly, going faster and faster, as though testing myself. Then the answer hit me; hit me with the strength of a wrecking ball, a thunderclap.

Those eyes, why they had been so familiar, why they had unnerved me so… It was because they belonged to Jacob. The familiar, intelligent eyes of Jacob Black.

No, I screamed in my head. It couldn't be! Not my Jacob. Jacob, who was warm, human, the only person who ever understood me… A killer.

_Speak for yourself_, my mind murmured drily.

Jacob, my Jacob was a werewolf.

And no matter how hard I tried to deny those facts, all the clues added up, like pieces of a puzzle falling into place.

I stared at the direction the wolf had vanished, stunned.

Then I began following its trail.

* * *

The scent was easy to trace, despite it beiing mixed up with other wolfish scents. The rest of the pack.

All along, I had thought it was a gang, a cult, but now... I laughed at my own stupidity, my own foolishness.

Pack... To think I had taken so long to fihure it out. Why Jacob started avoiding me... Why he was never around... Billy's obvious lies...

Then a thought flitted almost lazily through my mind, and as soon as I thought it, I felt guilty for not realizing it sooner.

What about Charlie? Did he think I was dead? I had lost track of time during my conversion, but I knew it was roughly 3 days.

3 _days_?! The panic hit me again. That made twice in less than an hour. Fabulous.

Poor Charlie. I had to find him! And fast.

Then I was caught in a dilemma. My best friend- and mortal enemy, in a way- or Charlie? I swayed on my feet, uncertain.

Common sense won out in the end. I couldn't hurt Charlie. I might hurt Jacob too, if I was really thirsty, but his wolfish smell wasn't exactly... uh... appealing. But I wasn't taking any chances. I had to hunt, the sooner the better.

I paused in the middle of the clearing, unsure of how to handle my new, immense strangth.

And speed, for the matter.

I took off into the direction of the forest hunting. In a way, I knew I was dangerous, but somehow I felt like my thirst didn't matter much, not like it was totally in control of me, like I had seen in Jasper.

Maybe in was a human trait, my veing constantly sickened by the smell of blood. But I was cautious anyway.

I had a grizzly bear, and a couple of elk. Ironic that I had once found hunting intriguing. It seemed like the natural thing to do now.

I was done with my food, but my hiking clothes were a mess. I sighed, knowing I had to change.

I would have to risk Charlie then, though it wasn't much of a risk, considering I had fed.

Sneaking through my bedroom window was easy. A piece of cake. I snatched up a random outfit, not particularly caring if it matched, changed in a flurry of white body parts, then prepared to jump out of the window once more, until I caught my reflection in the mirror.

And stopped short.

A pale, dark-haired beauty stared back at me, her face reflecting all the incredulity I was feeling. She was so blindingly beuatiful, it almost hurt to look at her.

Just like _they_ had been.

The face in the mirror was me, but not me. Cheekbones too high and exquisite, a finely carved marble nose, and full, perfect lips.

But the eyes, it was the eyes that startled- and frightened- me the most.

Bright, ruby red. My recent feeding had done nothing to dull the vivid red.

And I turned away, in shock and disgust, then looked back again.

In a way, I could still see part of the old, imperfect Bella in the beauty standing opposite me. The upper lip a little too full for the lower lip, the skin, still pale, the hair, still an ordinary dark brown...

That was mildly reassuring.

I tore my eyes away from the image before me, shaking my head in disbelief.

Then I leapt swiftly out of the window and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

I retraced the scent back till where I had last paused, until I stopped in my tracks at the boundery line.

Could I pass? Should I pass?

Oh, what did it matter now? Life and death meant less than nothing to me. Ironic. Once upon a time, I would have jumped at the chance to become an immortal.

I stepped over the boundery line.

And was promptly surrounded by a pack of gigantic, monstrous, snarling wolves.

* * *

**I finished it! Lalala! *does happy dance* Now I'm goona stuff my face full of chocolate and wait for all you lovely ppl to review! Haha, Bella's in trouble... Ooh, but I think the next chapter's gonna be really sweet. Heehee. And sad. I hate long, sad goodbyes, and I'm sure all you ppl feel exactly the same way... So that's exactly what I'm gonna do! *evil cackles* In your face, ppl!**

**Love always, **

**Judith**


	3. Leaving

**Lalala, here's the new chapter! Gawd, this took so friggin' long! Ah, how diligent I am. *sob* Totally had to multi-task- ugh- between homework and FF. I just about totally died. Lol. Bet you guys are just dying of anticipation, haha. Either that or it's just my head swelling again. I think it's the latter. O.o Ooh, Bella leaves in this chapter- isn't the title damn obvious? - ****and**** then gets into the Volturi! And- hint hint- Aro's jealous! Heehee. But then Bella is way more powerful than him. In this story, at least. You'll know what her power is... sometime. I have no idea when. My ideas are changing all the time, 'kay? So now I won't irritate you guys further by blabbering nonsense, so... R&R!!! (Haha, that's so lame) But enjoy it anyways, 'kay? 'Cause there won't be much for a certain period of time... Exams tend to take priority over FF, but I'll try to update ASAP, alright?**

**Bella's PoV**

I felt the fear well up at the base of my stomach, and forced it down, concentrating instead on the pack of wolves in front of me as I tried to single one out. The one with the russet colored fur and sad,brown eyes.

There he was, hidden behind the larger silver wolf, completely cut off from me as the others closed ranks around him. I felt his pain in my chest, doubled. This was the wolf I had come to look for, the one who had been my best friend and personal sun, the one who truly mattered.

"Jacob?" I murmured, my face quavering.

There was a quiet whimper, so soft that, had I been human, I couldn't possibly have heard it. Somehow, perhaps because it was so quiet, it tore at my heart even more. I felt a strange prickling in my eyes.

Vampire tears.

The wolf stepped out from behind the others, and stared at me with mournful eyes.

"Jacob?" I asked again, and this time, my voice broke. I took a single step forward, so that we were so close to each other, his warmth radiating out to me like a heater. He took a step back, as though I was repulsive to him, which I probably was. I tried to stop the flood of hurt that poured through me like a tidal wave.

I felt my feet give way under me, and I fell to my knees before him, so that we were face-to-face, eye-to-eye.

He looked away, but not before I saw a baseball-sized tear roll down his silky fur.

He seemed to give a command, and the rest of the wolves fell back, vanishing into the forest, though they looked unhappy about it.

Hesitantly, I raised my long, white arms and slowly, tentatively, wrapped them around his neck.

Then it was like all my control just snapped, the sobs I had been struggling to hold back pouring out like a broken dam.

But with the sadness brought a kind of relief; relief that both our secrets were out in the open, that neither of us had anything to hide anymore.

"Oh, Jake," I moaned painfully.

I had lost my family already. Would I lose him too?

* * *

I wasn't sure how long I dry-sobbed into his shoulder; it could have been five minutes, it could have been an eternity.

Time didn't matter much when you were an immortal.

I looked up and stared into his dark, inscrutable eyes.

"Oh Jacob, I'm so sorry," I began, when a loud snort interrupted me. I started, and watched his large eye role, then somehow miraculously, burst out into loud laughter.

It- he- seemed to try to control himself, then gave up and started laughing to, if a wolf can be considered laughing. That just made me laugh louder and harder, and once again I marveled at my new voice.

"Everything is so different now, it feels good to know that some things never change," I mused quietly, staring at his paws. My hands started to toy with his fur absentmindedly.

As soon as I said that, I felt the wolf- _Jacob_, I silently chided myself- stiffen, and I hurridly looked up, afraid that I was wrong. Then it relaxed, and nodded in quietly agreement.

"I wish you told me about this earlier," I murmured. "It wouldn't have changed my opinion of you, you know, even if you were a killer," I sighed quietly.

I felt Jacob start beside me, then he stared at me half shock, and half in anger.

"What?" I demanded.

A loud, furious growl erupted from its lips, and I cringed away.

It seemed to form words as it snarled, but it was a wordless sound to me.

"I don't understand," I said, more frustrated than necessary. "It's not like I can read your mind, you know."

The it was like a switch had been turned on, or a tap had been opened. I could hear his words pouring out in my head, as clearly as he had spoken them.

_...did she think she was? Killer?! What killer? The tribe hasn't killed anyone before, but then parasites don't count as humans. And the black-haired leech was not even alive! The one who tried to kill Bella, my Bella, who's now a freakin' blood-sucking leech!_

"Who's a blood-sucking leech?" I asked, curious, and also, strangely, annoyed. The way he had said it was like an insult.

Jacob glanced at me, amazed, and I knew almost immediately, then, that I could read minds. I was a mind-reader then, like _him_.

As if Jake's thoughts weren't proof enough of that: _Whoa, how did she do that? Mind-reading leech, and I thought it was only in our legends. Bella's just a regular freak show. I should've known._

"What legends?" I felt like hitting something. Even in his _thoughts_ I couldn't understand him.

"Can't you change back, or something?"

He stared at me incredulously, as though it was the last thing he had been planning on doing.

"Please?" I threw in, for good measure.

He rolled his eyes again, and there was a burning haze in the air surrounding him, and then the human Jacob was standing before me.

"Jacob," I murmured. "I missed you."

He just snorted. Then he chuckled quietly.

"You're a circus freak, Bells. Who would've thought it?" He said, raising his eye-brows mockingly.

I shrugged. "Speak for yourself, Jacob. You're the one who's a giant mutant wolf."

"And you're the undead creature with the freaky eyes and who sucks blood," he pointed out blatantly.

We fell into the pattern of ordinary, every-day banter, except this conversation seemed to have far too many mythical creatues for my liking, even if I was one myself.

"I'm not a killer Bella," he said quietly, out of nowhere.

"Really?" I asked, searching his eyes for the truth. They were dark, and hopeful.

He spoke the truth. I felt ecstacy overwhelm me for a short second.

"Thanks Jake," I said, hugging him again.

"Uh... Bells? Could you not do that so much? You don't exactly smell, uh, nice." He fidgeted uncomfortably.

I stared at him in disbelief, then laughed out loud. Jacob glanced up, surprised at my reaction.

"Speak for yourself, Jacob Black! You _reek_!" I choked out between bursts of laughter.

He stared at me some more, then followed suit. His laugh was deep, throaty; it felt good to hear it again. I hadn't realized how much I had missed it.

I smirled, but mostly I felt relief that we were friends- sort of- again.

Vampire and werewolf. A historical moment.

* * *

We strolled back to his house, neither of us caring much about territories, since Jake was beside me. I was soaring to great hights, my spirits lifted.

We weren't holding hands; no, of course not. My skin would repulse him. It was ice-cold and inhuman. To him anyway. But it didn't bother me. I was too busy bombarding Jacob with questions.

"How long has this been going on?"

"What?"

"The wolf thing."

"Since the time we went out for that cheesy movie."

"What happened with Laurent?"

"The leech in the meadow?"

"Obviously."

"The pack finished him off, but we couldn't save you."

"Oh."

"Bells. Chill. He didn't deserve to live anyway."

I didn't answer.

"You're not _mad_ at _me_, are you?"

"No. What about Charlie?"

"_What_ about Charlie?"

"How is he handling the news of my... disappearence?"

"Not well. He hasn't been to work for three days. Billy's with him now."

"Oh."

Jacob looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to decide what to do next.

"I want to visit him, but I'm afraid, being a vampire and all..." My voice trailed of as I struggled with my dilemma.

"I'll come with you. We'll go tonight, so he might think it's a dream, and not blurt the news to the whole world." Jacob winked at me, and I smiled weakly.

Poor Charlie.

I felt a familiar stab of guilt that I tried- and failed- to ignore.

We reached his house, and I entered it and took in the surroundings with vampire eyes.

We settled into our roles quickly, as though I was still human, as thought Jcob wasn't a werewolf, as though nothing in the past three days had happened. It was a routine thing that were both used to.

Night fell swiftly, and I felt a strange pang of nostalgia, knowing that I'd never be able to sleep again.

I let Jacob sleep though, and I watched him contentedly, not noticing my fingers braiding themselves into his thick hair until he stired and scatched his nose.

My eyes memorized his every detail, knowing that I would have to leave soon, that it would be a long time before I saw him again.

I could imagine how much this cost hiim. The pack's Alpha must be furious with him. And he probably only did this out of pity for Charlie, and out of fading love to the old Bella, the one who had unknowingly captured his heart.

The one with the drab brwon hair and the clumsy walk. The one who drove a rusty red Chavy and was now a vampire. I must digust him.

When Jacob fell asleep, his face went slack, the cold, farsh lines vanishing, and it was once more the face of the Jacob I loved, the one that I had met over a year ago, at the beach.

A young, childlike, innocent face.

I envied him, to be able to escape from reality, even if it was for a short period of time.

Somewhere far away, a clock chimed.

Twelve times. Twelve o'clock. Midnight.

Jacob stirred in his sleep and shot upright, his eyes wide open. I wondered briefly how he managed to wake up so quickly.

He stared at me, disoriented for a short while, then muttered, "Let's go."

He led me to the main door, and I stepped outside. The night breeze was cool, rustling my hair. I inhaled deeply, then exhaled in a sigh.

Jacob was watching me carefully, analyzing my every move.

"We can don't do this if you don't want to, Bella." His voice was dead serious, his face grave.

_Dead? Grave?_ I wanted to laugh; anthing that would ease the tense silence.

"No, I'll go. Come on, before I change my mind."

He scutinized my face, and then obviously not finding anything there, turned his attention to his Rabbit, and climbed in after me.

The drive took almost no time at all. Jacob braked in front of the front door.

"I'll be right here if you need me," he mumbled.

"Thanks for doing this, Jake. I know how much you despise my species."

His eyes flashed up to mine, stunned.

He looked like he wanted to say more, but I had already vanished through the door.

And into the dark, deserted hallway of my old house.

* * *

I stepped cautiously across the threshold. In myths, vampires could only enter if they were given permission in. That was immediately proved untrue ages ago. After all, hadn't _he_ just oh-so-casually walked through my front door a dozen times? And in any case, I couldn't picture any lust-driven- or utterly terrified, depending on your perspective- human _not_ allowing one of my kind into the house.

I carefully inhaled a tiny breath, testing myself. The burn was still there, and for a second, I panicked, worrying that it had been too long since I had last fed, when I remembered I had drunk my fill only a mere few hours ago. I relaxed, exhaling in a gust, though it sounded particulary loud in the gloomy silence of the house.

But there was also something else in that tiny bit of air. Had I been human, I wouldn't have caught it; it was too faint. But my vampiric senses immediately comfirmed that smell.

Alcohol. Why was Charlie drinking?

Then I recalled the eerie quiet in the house, and fear gripped me. Had Victoria come for me, then not finding me had attacked Charlie, by way of revenge?

But no. I could hear the faintest sound of deep breathing.

So Charlie was in the house, but not asleep. Of course not. His snores would have shook the entire building right down to its foundations.

I crept into the living room, and in the dim light of the half shrouded moon, I found Charlie's silhouette, dark against the silvery outline.

I sighed in relief. He was safe. That was good.

Then I realized exactly how wrong I was.

Charlie was far from okay. His hair was matted to his forehead, and sweat was beading down his skin, which, despite my sharper sense of sight, I thought looked grey and unhealthy. His mouth sagged open like an invalid's, and saliva was pooling at one corner. If it had been anyone else, I would have groaned in digust. But this wasn't just anyone. This was Charlie, my dad. I couldn't just abandon him in this state.

Beer bottles littered the way to the couch, all of them empty. As I got closer to him, I saw another one- half-filled- cradled on his broad lap. His breath was stale, and stank of the unhealthy substance.

Then, as I watched in horror, he lifted the neck of the bottle, forcing it between his teeth, then gulped- 'choked' seemed more appropriate- down some of the disgusting liquid.

"No!" I had screeched at him, ripping that bottle out of his arms with lightning speed.

Charlie's bleary, bloodshot eyes focused, then widened in shock.

"Bella?" I grimaced.

All I had meant to do was check up on Charlie, make sure he wasn't on his way to depression- well, he sure looked like it- and then hightail it out of here. But _no_, I had to freakin' let my anger get the better of me. Of course I did. Typical Bella Swan. Form a perfectly brilliant, non-intrusional plan, then go and screw up at the last minute. No wonder the Cullens left me.

I sighed. "Stop drinking, Charlie."

It seems like he hadn't heard a single word.

"Bella? Is that really you? Bells?" He struggled to his elbows.

For a mintue I was tempted to lie and say it wasn't me, but then I already knew from past experience that I was a terrible liar, and I doubted immortality had changed that one whit.

And besides, I tried to reason with myself, he looks so... helpless.

"Pease, Bella! Answer me!" His voice was a tortured cry of pain.

I hesitated. _Should I?_ But I knew that wasn't the question. The question was _Could I_?

And I could. I could put Charlie out of his pain, all his misery, if he were to know his daughter was alive, though not entirely so.

"Yes, Charlie. It's me- Bella. I'm back."

* * *

The next few hours till dawn broke passed in a flash.

Charlie had been drinking; I stopped him.

Charlie asked what happened; I evaded all those questions.

Charlie asked me what had happened to me.

That was the question I had been dreading. The question that would give too much away if I answered.

I tried to explain.

"I'm not alive anymore, Charlie. Not completely. I might look it, but right now I'm the furthest thing from life." My voice was quiet, calming, with just the faintest touch of sadness. I lowered my gaze, so that I wouldn't have to meet his eyes.

Charlie hadn't totally misunderstood. "You can't stay, right?" He asked. His tone mirrored mine.

I shook my head.

He sighed. "I always knew you would have to leave me one day. I just never thought that it'd be...so...soon..." A tear dripped down his cheeks, a single crystalline sparkle.

I wiped it away. "I'm sorry Charlie, but I have business to attend to, and if I don't... Well, let's just say Forks won't be a nice place to live in, alright?"

At that time, I meant the Volturi. While I burned, I had thought about the vampire royalty that_ he_ had told me about. And then and there I had decided my fate. If I survived, I would go to Italy. And I meant to kept my promise.

The first rays of sunlight hit the horizon, its golden rays filtering through the window. A single speck of light touched the skin on my face, and it glittered, a thousand beautiful diamonds.

I sighed.

Charlie just stared in amazement. Suddenly it struck me as odd that, while I was talking to him, not once had he flinched. When I had wiped away that tear, he hadn't recoiled in horror. I wondered briefly if he was as immune to mythological creatures as I was- a bad luck magnet- and I had inherited that trait genetically by accident, or if he simply wasn't bothered. After all, why should he be? His daughter was leaving him soon, it didn't matter that she was inhumanly beautiful, or unearthly pale, or that her skin was colder than someone else's who'd been dead. None of those mattered to him.

I stood up from the old, moth-bitten couch, and just thinking of it brought back nostalgic memories.

"Goodbye, Charlie." I whispered, willing my voice to make him fall asleep. Almost immediately, his eyelids drooped. Or maybe it was just exhaustion. I doubted he had had much sleep in the past four days.

He tried to stand up too, but he swayed on his feet. I gently pushed him back down.

"Good night, Charlie." I murmured.

I turned around, suddenly wishing I could escape. I hated long goodbyes.

"Wait!" Charlie called out, even though I knew it was sapping all his strength.

I couldn't help it; I turned around.

His voice was pleading. "How will I truely know if you have been here?" He demanded. His eyes, under the heavy lids, were sharp, keen as a hawk's.

_You're not supposed to_, I wanted to explain, but then I stopped.

I paused at the doorway, debating whether I should make a run for it, or I should let him know the truth.

In the end, emotion won out. I pulled from my hair the butterfly hairclip that Renee had bought for me years ago, as a birthday present. The wing at one corner was slightly chipped, but apart from that, it was in perfect condition. I had treasured it as though it had been worth its weight in gold. And I kept my things a lot better than she did.

The wings fluttered in the early morning breeze now, as I transfered it from my hands to his.

His large, gigantic fist closed around it, and at first I was afraid he would crush it, then I saw how gently he was holding it, and I knew it was in good hands.

"Goodbye, Charlie, " I said one final time. His eyes closed, and his head lolled to one side, and his expression was unusually peaceful.

"Farewell, Charlie. We will meet one day; I am certain of it. Our paths will cross again, just as surely as the sun rises in the east and sets in the west."

I smiled faintly, then went out the door.

Jacob was waiting for me.

"So?" He demanded before I could compose myself fully. "How'd it go?"

I stared at him, then looked away. His expression softened, but his eyes were still hard.

"You're leaving," he stated, his tone flat. The was he said it was not like an accusation, but as though it was a fact.

"Yes," I replied, my voice bleak. "I have to."

"No, you don't!" He exploded. "You don't _have_ to go, you don't _have_ to leave Charlie, you don't _have_ to leave Forks, you don't have to leave anything at all!" His voice was harsh; it cut deeply.

I stared at him, confused. Wasn't that what he had wanted all along? For Forks to be rid of vampires? Then it dawned on me what he _really_ meant.

"Jake, I-"

"You don't have to leave _me_."

His voice was heartbroken; I felt it rip its way into my heart, adding another scar to the thousands I already had.

"I'm sorry, Jake." I felt the prickling in my eyes again, and abruptly, I was frustrated. I wanted to moan, to weep, to cry out loud, but I couldn't. All because I was a goddamned vampire.

Then, I couldn't believe what I was going to do next. I was breaking all my self-made laws, all the ones I had made about loving only Edward Cullen. After all, it didn't matter now that I was leaving Forks. I was going to start a new life, a brand new, vampire one.

I leaned in, catching his chin with one hand, and then still standing on tiptoes, I pressed my icy lips against his for the briefest instant, then let go.

He tasted warm against my mouth, pleasant and unpleasant at the same time. His skin was like blazing fire against mine, almost uncomfortably hot. Almost.

But strangely, it had felt...nice. Bittersweet.

I stared into his eyes deep and long, wary of his reaction.

At last his eyes opened, and they carried the strangest light in them. Half joyful, triumphant, half disgusted. But not so much disgust as joy.

Then both of our faces split into wide grins at the same time.

"You really surprised me there, Bells," he said.

"So did I."

We both chuckled quietly, and it was so unusual, this display of levity in the early morning, between a_ werewolf _and a _vampire_, of all people.

Then my face grew serious. "I'll visit, Jacob. I promise."

"You better. Or I'll come after you," he warned, trying to make his voice fierce. I'm pleased to say he failed miserably.

I sighed. "'Bye."

He nodded a farewell, his eyes still twinkling, and I took off in the opposite direction, a strange elation in my heart, and...relief.

Charlie knew, and Jacob and I were still friends. Nothing could have been better at that exact point of time.

As I sped towards the airport, a smile on my face, I clutched my passport and my wallet tightly to my chest. _I would need those soon_, I thought. _Really, really soon._

* * *

**Jacob's PoV**

I watched Bella's glittering form disappear, and sighed to myself, thinking back to when she had kissed me.

It was hard to describe my emotions. They were so scrambled, the human and wolf part of me.

When her freezing lips had touched mine, the human side of me had rejoiced, proud that she had, more or less, accepted my affections. The affections that had made my heart accelerate when I first set eyes on her. The affections that told me I was in love with Bella. And even now that she was a vampire, nothing had changed, really. She looked different, her beauty enhanced in a different manner, but inside, she was still the same Bella. The one that I still loved with all my heart. And for a second there, I had understood how it was suddenly possible for Bella to have loved that parasite for so long, for her to have not minded his icy kisses.

But the wolf side of me had recoiled in horror and disgust, had rebelled against my feelings. It had ached to rip her head off, to pull her apart limb by limb. And it would have succeeded, had I not been so overcome by emotion. The wolf side of me had screamed that everything was wrong, that I hated her, that I could- should- never love her.

_Ah, but you do._ Reminded a voice in my head._ You still do, even after her transformation._

I sighed. The power Bella Swan had over me was frightening.

I wondered if she meant what she said about visiting... Would the pack welcome her? They might, if I asked nicely. Or if I bossed them around like I had earlier, when Bella came looking for me.

I watched the last of the sun rise, the clouds glowing first purple, then a light faded pink, to a dusky rose, and the clear peach, as it burst free from the horizon.

I kicked a pebble, starting on to the road back towards my house, in the exact opposite direction to where Bella had vanished.

_Farewell, Bella Swan. Till the next time we meet._

The dark gravel road beneath my feet seemed endless and dull, as was my life.

* * *

**Sorry sorry sorry! I took so long! I had a school camp and all that (grimace) so I couldn't use the computer for a really long time... Hope you guys don't mind, 'kay? Oh, and Bella leaves for Italy, but that's in the next chapter. And she does visit Jacob, even though the rest of the vampires don't agree... But it doesn't come into the story much... Oopsy. Haha, hope you guys don't mind. Okay. it's midnight on my side of the world, so... GOOD NIGHT PPL!!! I need my beauty sleep! And remember to flood my inbox, 'kay? I'd appreciate that;) An [hint hint] the next chapter is PURE ITALY!!! *claps and cheer* Whoooo!!! Haha, I'm kinda high. It happens whenever I finish a chapter. Oh, and I've fanally, FINALLY planned out the entire story! Including the end! Yay me! Well, actually, I already planned most of it out, but the future- dots- was 'unclear', as Alice would put it. It's just more fine-tuned now, though feel free to post your ideas, 'kay ppl? I doubt anything will be as good as yours trulys- haha, I'm so big-headed- but I'll try and consider it, 'kay?**

**Love ya guys loads!**

**Judith**

**P.S Wow (emphasis), this chapter's looong. Heehee.**


	4. Volterra

**Hey gals!  
Yeah, I know I usually use 'ppl' os something like that, but since you guys are probably all female, ah, what the heck. If you're a guy... GET LOST, YOU SICK PERVE!!! Haha. **

**Late again! So sorry! I should stop apologizing, I know, but sorry anyways. 'Cause I had a camp to go to during the weekend before the hols, and I was busy during the hols! Partying counts as busy! Damn. I'm feeling horrible now. Staying up till 2 in the morning does that to most people. Never mind, I finished the story anyways :D Happy!**

**Bella's PoV**

I stared out the aeroplane window, my fingers just barely touching the smooth glass, the clouds a thin, white layer from the ground below. I was tempted to jump off the plane just to try out my new vampiric powers. But that would raise too many questions. And if I was going to see the vampire royaly, I should bring a clean record with me. Getting into trouble two days after my transformation didn't exactly qualify as 'clean record'.

The plane descended slowly. I could feel the changing pressure in my ears, and the warming of the glass pressed beneath my palm.

Back to Earth, I thought with a wry smile.

The wheels of the plane touched down onto the rocky, hard ground. I could feel my body jerking as the plane bumped down the runway.

I got off quickly when the plane stopped, not wishing to draw too much attention to myself. It was bad enough all the guys sitting close enough to see me had stared, but the way some of the looked at me was downright pervertic. And the glares of their wives still bored into the back of my skull as I made my hasty exit.

I didn't have to say a single word as I pushed my way to the front, my baggage in tow. People, despite their initial attraction, tended to shy away from me as soon as I got close enough to touching distance. Natural instinct. Or maybe it was because of my freezing skin. I wasn't surprised.

Checkout was another disaster all together. Because of the counter seperating us, the officer had no idea of how dangerous I was, natural instinct or no. He kept right on leering at me, and peering down the front of my chest.

I scowled at him, annoyed, as I snatched my passport out from under him stubby fingers. I flicked through the pages rapidly, double checking that he had stamped the right thing- an age-old habit Renee had drilled into me- then stalked off, steam practically pouring from my ears. I was tempted to knife him in the back, but I restained myself nonetheless. It woldn't pay to murder this insolent man just yet. Maybe another time.

I had hired a car before I boarded the plane, and there it was, idling on the curb, a grubby man behind the wheel. I tapped the window lightly.

He wound the window down, and, of course, stared at me like I was an angel from heaven. Then he stared at my chest. I felt a flicker of the former irritation worm its way into my chest, and hurridly surpressed it. This man better not push me too far.

I gritted my teeth as he came out of the car- a black Lexus IS250- and _accidentally_ brushed his fingers against mine.

"See you around, babe," he called out after me as I revved the engine. I grimaced. Suddenly, I wish I hadn't chosen such a quiet car, its engines running so smoothly it was practically inaudlible even to my vampire ears, as it sped down the highway. Hmm... Maybe I should have gotten a motorcycle.

But my outfit would clash, I thought, frowning down at my brown turtleneck and jeans combination. I had worn stiletto boots for the occasion, thrilled that I wasn't clumsy anymore. Maybe a leather jacket...

As soon as that thought crossed my mind, I burst out laughing. Since when have I ever cared about fashion?

The car whispered the answer to me as I raced toward Volterra.

_Welcome to Volterra._

But for better or for worse?

* * *

Volterra rose in a splendeur of high, winding towers, and pale, white marble in front of me. The houses were quaint and neatly aligned together, and in the town square throngs of people were packed together, their bodies pulsing to loud music, all of them smiling, laughing, dancing. Then I noticed something. All were clad in bright, vibrant red.

_Red as blood._

I felt my heart clench. Could I handle that?

I swallowed hard. I could, and I would.

St. Marcus's Day.

Oh, the irony.

My car inched slowly towards the gates, moving at an infuriating snail's pace.

I reached into my carrybag for my elbow length gloves. I had changed my outfit at a rest stop, into a cream-colored cashmere top, so that it would go with my silk gloves. I was turning into such an Alice.

I slid the gloves on as my car crawled to the head of the queue. The guard glared at me through the tinted glass, obviously annoyed.

He rapped the glass loudly with his knuckles.

"Excuse me miss, but only guided tours are..." His words broke off abruptly as he realized who he was talking to.

I decided to play along, using my vampiric powers to their full extent.

"Oh, yes sir, but I'm here to visit my relatives, and I'm not sure I know how to get in, and I saw the gate and I thought..." I let my voice trail off uncertainly, my head bowed, tugging my lip as a guilty child would. Then I glanced up from under my thick fringe of hair.

"You wouldn't mind letting me in, would you, sir? Just this once? Please?" I stared up at him pathetically, my lower lip quivering irresistably as I stared up at him with wide, uncertain eyes. I had put in my contact lenses as soon as I could, so he wouldn't freak out . The guard stared at me, and swallowed audibly. I was almost..._impressed_. I didn't know of any humans who could resist so well. Most would have crumbled to pieces at my feet by now. I decided to try another tactic.

"I'm sure my relatives are very anxious to see me. They live up there, you know, in that big castle." I waved my hand carelessly. "I think if they found out what had delayed me so, the insolence of a security guard..." My words hung in the air suggestively. I could see sweat beading down his forehead, his conscience warring with his instincts, whether to let this deceptively pretty, frighteningly dangerous woman pass through the gates.

"I could contact them if..." I pushed, pulling my cellphone out. I had no intention of doing anything of the sort, but his resolve vanished at the thought of losing his job.

"No, no! Go in, go in! Just this once, though. Try not to do it again." He glared at me in a lame attempt to be fierce.

"Oh, thank you, sir!" I immediately switched back to beatific little angel, clapping my hands together happily.

I felt a surge to triumph, tinted by guilt. I had never manipulated anyone so.

No matter, I thought. I was in Volterra already, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

I pulled on my Chanel sunglasses, and then leaving the Lexus idling on the street, I slid out of the car and into a nearby pub, keeping my head down the whole time.

_Now what?_ I asked myself.

I snapped my fingers sharply, and a waitress hurried over.

"What'll you have, miss?" I could hear her stuggle to sound nonchalent, over the fact that I was prettier than her. I wondered if her self-esteem had taken a beating recently. It would mean that the Volturi came here regularly.

_Hmm_, I mused. _Interesting. I'd have to listen to her conversations later, if I were to glean more information. _

I glanced at the menu briefly, before remembering that vampires didn't eat, or drink. Damn.

Then a phrase caught my eye.

'Bloody Mary'.

I chuckled under my breath, too soft for the waitress to hear. A cocktail?! Did vampires drink wine, or was it just for a laugh? I picked it anyway.

The waitress walked off, and I pretended to pore over the intricate carvings on the glass table top, all the while listening to her conversation.

"... Ordered the same thing as the others did." She was saying.

"I've never seen her before, though." Her friend muttered.

"Yes, but she could be a new member of the 'pretty people', she snapped. At first the tone of her voice surprised me, all the venom in it, before I realized what she meant.

The 'pretty people'.

Meaning the vampires from the Volturi. So they _did_ frequent this place regularly. And they apparently ordered the same thing I just did, though probably for amusement as well.

"Who cares?" Came a male voice. "She's hot."

"All of them are hot, you idiot," She said, and I could practicallt hear her eyes rolling, though the way she said it was almost...playful. Flirtatious. Those emotions seemed so long ago. I hadn't thought about that since my Change.

But I gave up listening in on the conversation anyway. Teenage pursuits no longer interested me anymore, as I would have a little in the past.

The past seemed so long ago as well, though I knew it was no more than at most a week.

Those words decided my next course of action. I would wait for the Volturi to come. Surely they would. After all, even if they didn't come here, they still needed to hunt.

I fely an uneasiness worm its way into my gut. When- if- I joined, would I have to follow _their_ style of eating? I wasn't sure I was comfortable with that.

_You can always back out now, you kow. You don't have to do this, Bella._

_But where else would I go, then? Nowhere. I had nowhere to go. _

I was saved from my conflicting thoughts when the waitress- the same one as before- slammed te glass down onto the table with a lot more force than necessary.

I sighed, and pulled out my wallet to pay her. I had drained my college fund for this trip. I didn't see anymore use of it. It's not like I would actually bother studying, not after all this had happened. Not a chance.

I sipped the bloody drink silently, my eyes behind the glasses watchful, though no one would see that. I felt my contact leanses dissolve, but I was too jumpy to excuse myself to go to the bathroom. I might miss them, then. Besides, it's not like the humans would actually care to see the color of my eyes. They had probably grown accustomed to those the Volturi members.

Unless, of course, they wore contacts too...

I shook myself.

Who cared about their eye color if it was the vampire royalty they would soon meet?

It was well over an hour before the first one arrived. Sporting a dark grey cloak that covered most of his or her skin, the person skipped down to the bar, a few others trailing behind. That made a total of four. The odds weren't in my favour.

I wouldn't have noticed anything out of the ordinary at first, except the eyes that peered out from beneath the hood were a deep, malevolent red. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle.

Then, as though to comfirm my suspicion, all of them, in perfect synchronization, threw their hoods back and stared st the place with an easy, yet somehow unnerving, familarity. I shouldn't have been surprised, of course, since they were out of the sun now, but I was anyway.

The one leading them all was a girl, short and with an androgynous body, but the way she commanded the rest with such an air of authority immediately made her their leader.

Beside her stood a boy of identical height. Twins, probably. He was just as good looking as her, just differently. They had the same, thin, childlike faces, wide, full lips, and the same horrible _knowing_ in their eyes. The boy obviously held as much power as she, but he seemed more...serious about holding it. The girl was malicious, but the boy radiated quiet power, as though he could kill you now, but it was not in his best interests to do so. They both scared me.

Two males, two females.

I examined them with careful scrutinity, and then, as though sensing my gaze, one of them, a tall, beautiful blonde girl with looks to rival Rosalie's glanced back. Then the others follwed her gaze, and their eyes zeroed in on mine.

I felt fear and apprehension threaten to overwhelm me, numbing my senses.

Then, carefully, they crept towards me, watching me with guarded eyes. Circling my table. Some of the more sensitive humans felt the intensity of our silent staredown, and shifted uncomfortably.

I forced myself to remain calm, still, my smooth face not betraying the tumult of emotions within me. Time had made me a better actress, having to pretend, on various occasions, how I was fine, and how the Cullens' leaving hadn't affected me in any way more than ordinary. I had been a terrible liar then, but I gradually grew better, and lying almost became second nature. Immortality had blessed me with a few more advantages. The lack of my heart's pounding, the flat redness of my eyes, blank and unemotional.

I let my gaze shift from one to the other, rotating between them in a seemingly endless pattern. The seconds ticked by with agonizing slowness, but not a word was exchanged.

Then finally, "Who are you? Where are you from?"

I blinked in surprise. I had expected myself to be the one who spoke first. No matter. I swiveled my head to look at the speaker.

It was the child, the leader of the group.

I stared at her, then in a cool voice, I said, "Isabella Swan."

"You didn't answered my second question," she reminded me coldly.

The tall male chuckled, and said, "Relax, Jane. She's a newborn. She doesn't know anything."

The girl- Jane- glared at him, then turned back to me, fixing me with a cool stare.

"Well?" She demanded. But I wasn't listening. I was too busy fuming over what the male had said.

He thought I didn't know _anything_! That I was an ignorant newborn! He probably thought that I had _accidentally_ stumbled upon the vampire royalty. Well, if he did, then he was in for a huge shock.

"I am from Forks," I replied. Then I faced them squarely. "I am looking for the Volturi, and I believe you can lead me to them."

* * *

The others gasped, and stared at me. I sighed impatiently, though inside I was feeling anything but.

"She_ knows_?" The male gaped at me.

Jane fixed him with a chilling stare. "I should assume so. Newborns tend to realize we're alive only after they're caught for wrecking places and such."

She faced me again, then snapped, "Alright, answer me. And this can be done painlessly, or very painfully." Somehow, I didn't doubt a word she said.

"How do you know about us? Who told you? How long have you been a newborn?" The questions flashed through her lips swiftly, and then I said, "Take me to see the ancients. Then I might answer you."

I know it is a huge risk I am taking, but at the time, I was rash. Thoughtless. Besides, I resoned with myself, this way I would probably have a greater chance of survival.

She hissed at me, furious at my impertinence.

"Why you little-" She didn't get to finish her statement, though. The boy beside her gripped her arm tightly, then frowned at her. They seemed to share a silent communication, then just as quickly it was over, as though it had never been.

She sighed, the picture of defeat. "Very well. Follow us." She muttered, but there is an undertone in her voice that I couldn't place.

The two older ones glanced at each other, confused, but they followed suit anyway. They had obviously learned not to question Jane.

Jane and her twin stood just before the edge between the shade and the sunlight, their skin listening faintly until they pulled the hoods over their faces. Now they were fully protected.

I slid my sunglasses on, as well as my gloves. Then, head bowed, I made my way through the crowd, carefully avoiding everyone else.

They slipped into a narrow alleyway, and the first tendril of unease crept into me. I wanted to lag behind, but the other two were watching my back, keeping a safe distance behind. Far enough to run for help, but near enough to restrain me should the need arise.

_Cowards_, I thought. _I was not like I stood a chance against them, or the twins in front. Except my strength..._

No, I quickly focused back on the task ahead. They wanted to know why, and how much I knew. I doubted it mattered anymore, since I was a vampire, but they might want to punish the Cullens, and I wasn't sure I could bear that. Some of the lingering loyalty to them still remained, after all this time. I sighed, and in the silence of the deserted alley, it sounded especially loud.

That's when they attacked me.

* * *

I wasn't sure how it happened. Everything was so quick.

The vampires behind closed in on me, and the twins whipped around with lightning speed in eerie unison, their hoods thrown back from the force, and their eyes glinting in anticipation.

I felt my fear sap the feeling in my bones, and panic clouded my vision.

_No!_ I screamed at myself._ Fight! You will not die! Not now! Not while I was so close!_

Jane was focusing hard at me, and the others were circling me like predators. Then they lept.

I let out a shrill scream that pierced the silence. With a start, I realized it belonged to me.

The surroundings shattered into a thousand pieces of galss, and everything became distorted. Then, my fear abruptly turned into anger. And deep, furious hatred.

My vision took on a copper-ish tinge, and I tasted blood in my mouth.

And in my peripheral vision, I could see, a sort of translucent bubble expanding so that it filled my entire sight, and I could see and feel, the bright, painful spots where Jane was trying to hurt me, and all at once I knew what her power was.

Pain. Or at least an illusion of it. I was a mental shield, so if she couldn't touch me through my mind...

_Then neither could the others._

The realization hit me with the force of a wrecking ball, and I stared at her blankly for a secong as I waited for it to set in.

Then I grinned. A smug, triumphant grin.

But what about physical? They could still as easily harm me by tearing me to pieces, and despite my larger reserves of strength which I had been restraining, there were _three_ of them, and only one of me. They were also probably more well coordinated. Damn. I swore under my breath.

And idea struck me then. A good idea. A fantastic, brilliant one, if I do say so myself.

If I was a mind-reader _and _a shield... Who's to say I couldn't cause illusions as well? Like Jane? Or at the very least, redirect it? My powers were purely mental, I knew, and wasn't the mind where their plans would be laid out for me to see, clear as day? I swallowed my excitement.

There was a chance that my theory wouldn't work, but I had nothing to lose. Any second now they would figure out the hole in my ace.

I threw my hands up, expanding my shield, testing my strength. I was too new at this to do what Jane was doing, so, with a flick of my wrist, I re-directed the energy.

The two physically older ones crumpled to the floor, writhing in agony. I felt a sort of perverse joy, a sadistic smirk pulling at my lips.

What about the other boy? He wasn't doing anything to me... At all. I felt the same uneasiness again. He was staring at me in a very relaxed manner, his hands in his pockets, his smile eerily serene.

_Why wasn't he doing anything?_

Then I felt it, his power, touching the borders of my shield, tentative at first, then more forceful. There was a thick, cloying _taste_ to his power, like a sleeping drug. I knew then, that his power was the opposite of Jane's, a sort of numbing effect. But just as dangerous.

I watched his smile become strained, and satisfaction threatened to weaken my shield. So far, only rage had worked my powers, and intense feelings, like back in Forks, where I had read Jacob's mind.

Forks, Jacob, they all seemed so far away now. I shot a burst of energy at the boy, and he fell to the floor, twitching, his face a mask of shock, as though he couldn't believe what I had done to him. Hiis sister had probably never hurt him. They were protective of each other, I knew.

And that left Jane and me. She growled, her lips pulled back to expose her tiny teeth. She had guessed at what I was doing, and she had stopped using her power. She was going to harm me physically, seeing as I was protected from everything she could possibly throw at me.

She lunged forward, a whirlwind of death and hatred. I threw my arms up to protect myself when she slammed into me, knocking the air out of my lungs.

I searched frantically into my mind for help, and my consciousness brushed hers, and her thoughts poured out like water from a broken dam.

_...Can't hurt her... Burning? How does she know? What does she know?_

Then she started considering battle tactics, prodding for my weaknesses. I bidded my time, then gave up waiting.

I ran towards her, than at the last mintue swerved to the left of the narrow alley, going so fast I was a blur, and she could only just discern my shape and position from rush of air beneath my feet. I sped along the walls, my feet travelling at a dizzying pace. Then I jumped, bending my legs like a spring and releasing it, using the momentum to push her to the ground. She slammed into the opposite wall in an explosion of dust and plaster. I wrinkled my nose and coughed.

"Is that all you can do?" She taunted. But I could hear the fear in her voice.

I ran towards the wall again, repeating my moves again and again, faster and faster. I was all but invisible. It was dangerous; one missed step and I would be the one that would be getting hurt.

I came at her from all directions, pushing, shoving, like a schoolyard bully. I felt a pang of guilt. Jane was so small, so vulnerable-looking, and so lost...

Her eyes had widened in fear and shock. I forced those thoughts out of my mind, concentrating instead on finishing the fight.

Then I jumped again, the same thing I did before, throwing my weight forwards, and pretending I was going to knock her down. I missed her by a hair's breadth. But it was too late. For her.

Out of pure instinct, she used her power again, but this time I was ready.

My shield still intact, I channelled the power towards Jane, and she crumpled to the ground like a fell warrior, like the other Volturi members.

Slowly, all of them got up, shaking, trembling.

Jane glanced at her twin, and in that look so much was shared. I caught my breath.

Jane nodded briefly, and the boy frowned slightly, then nodded as well.

"Let us go," she said, her voice high and lilting.

I followed them down the alley, my body still tense, poised for immediate attack.

Nothing happened. Jane led us through an underground sewer, a secret passage through the city. The air inside was frosty, almost as cold as myself.

When we emerged, we were in a high-ceilinged hall.

_Very vampire-royalty-ish,_ I thought.

"This way," Jane commanded, her voice still flat. I figured she was furious at being beaten by a newborn.

A pair of double doors loomed before us, made of pure, solid oak, the curved handles gold. I felt my breathing turn shallow.

"Well, go on," Jane snapped, rolling her eyes, as though she thought it was ridiculous that I was afraid.

No, not afraid. Utterly _terrified._

I placed one chalky hand on the guilded surface.

Then the great doors swung open, and light poured in.

* * *

**Ooh, a cliffie ppl! Haha, I'm so sorry, but after all those death threats I've been receiving to get my sorry ass typing, I just decided to post it. Hmm... Don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter now. And isn't Jane the coolest?!?!?! I'm gonna make her and Heidi and Bella BFFs!!! And Alice, but that comes in later... Alice is forgiven, don't worry. I like her, so it's not like I'm gonna leave with an empty best-friend space in her heart forever. But I'm not spilling about Rosalie! You guys- girls, sorry sorry, I keep forgetting!- will have to wait! *evil cackles* And argh, this is my longest chapter EVER! But I think Edward's PoV is coming up soon xP**

**Ok, enough chit-chat. You guys will reply, or... DIE!!! *thunder and lightning in backround***

**Your fave chocolate-eating fanatic,**

**Judith(:**


	5. The Volturi Elders

**I started immediately after I posted the previous chapter, which I think is crap… Hmm, never mind. Oh, and in this she gets accepted… It's getting kinda boring, I think. Eh, whatever. I'll be late in posting this one too. School stuff, you know. And my 'rents are flaming mad at me for losing my phone… After three months of being in possession of it. What makes me really sad is that all 200 songs in it are gone… Damn, I'm depressed. I think I'll drown myself in books and FF and core chocolate. Chocolate does have a way of making you feel better. I'm rambling, so I'll just shut up now and leave you to reading, 'kay?  
Bella's PoV**

They were lazing on three thrones, two raven-haired, one snow white with a sour expression.

As soon as I entered, one of the dark-haired ones stood up, evident curiosity in his gaze. The white-haired one just glanced at me, his brother, then went back to glaring at me.

"Well, well, Jane, what have you brought us now?" The black-haired one chuckled.

"Master," murmured Jane, and she bowed.

"At ease, dear one," he said affectionately, before turning to me and inspecting me as a buyer would a horse on sale. I half-expected him to demand to look at my teeth.

"I am Aro, by the way," he said airily," and these are Caius and Marcus," he said, gesturing towards the other black-haired one, then the white-haired one respectively.

His tone was so..._breezy_, it shocked me. As though he was used to strangers in his house every day. He glanced at me knowingly, as though he could discern my thoughts through my eyes.

"There is no call to fear, child. We will not harm you... Unless, of course, you choose to harm us first." He raised an eyebrow, as though he found the very thought ludicrous.

He turned away from me, and glanced at Jane questioningly.

"Master. She claims she wishes to join the Guard, but I do not agree tha-"Jane didn't get a chance to finish.

"And _should _she join?"

"I do not understand what you mean, master."

"I meant, is she powerful enough to be worthy of our attention? Have you tested her skills yet, Jane?"

Jane grimaced. "Yes, master."

"_So_?" Aro dragged the words out into a thousand syllables.

Jane fidgeted uncomfortably. Aro sighed, and stretched his palm out. Jane sighed gratefully, and skipped over to place her hand over his.

For a long time they didn't say anything, and Aro's head was tilted to one side, as though he was listening to something faint.

Too late, I realized they were exchanging information, mind-to-mind.

Jane withdrew her hand, and gave Aro a meaningful look. I swore under my breath, cursing my slowness.

"I see what you mean, child." He glanced at me swiftly, then looked away.

"How did you know about us before, Isabella?" _How did he know my name?_

I started, my eyes narrowing in suspicion. No way in hell would I tell them that. Well, not the whole truth, anyway. At least not now.

"I...met some of your- I mean _our-_ kind before I was changed," I muttered.

"Oh?" If his eyebrows went any higher, they would disappear into his forehead, I thought, then chuckled briefly.

"Yes." I looked away.

"And you wish to join us."

"Yes."

"Then you must understand that we do not keep secrets from each other," he said, annoyed.

I felt a smirk pull the corners of my lips.

"_It is not funny!_" Jane shrieked.

I ignored her.

"Oh?" I mimicked Aro. "No secrets? None at all? And how can that be possible?"

"It is very possible, dear one. My power, you see, is to read thoughts, minds." I felt my heart give a squeeze. How very like _him_... "Anybody I touch reveals their entire life to me. It is inevitable, and _futile_ to resist me."

I clenched my jaw. Aro was starting to majorly annoy me, the way he hid is blooming great ego and swelled head behind that façade of false happiness and endearment... My anger burbled in the pit of my stomach.

Then I recalled what he said. He could read an entire life's thoughts through skin- if vampires even have skin- contact, and two very vivid thoughts flashed through my mind.

One, that he wasn't quite the same as him- I really should stop with the _him_s- as Edward, and two, I just spouted a bunch of insults at him. Damn. That sure as hell wouldn't earn me bonuses.

But_ what if,_ he couldn't read my mind? Like Edward? Like how the twins couldn't touch me with their minds? Hope blossomed in my throat, and I fought to quell it.

"The vampire I knew couldn't read my mind," I said, before I realized what I was doing. And as soon as I did, I wanted to slap myself, for letting my pride and defiance get in my way.

_Fool! Stupid, emotional, sentimental fool!_ I screamed at myself.

Aro didn't hear anyof the loud, furious anger directed myself, for he had looked at me thoughtfully once more, pondering my words.

Then he held out his hand.

I felt my knees go weak as fear replaced the fury. I was doomed. He would find out I had been lying... He would kill me for my insolence... He would disembowel me for wasting his precious immortal time...

I thought about apologizing for my big mouth, then I decided against it. No point now, considering how much I had given away. I had even told him- somewhat- about the Cullens.

My legs seemed to move of their own accord. I tried to stop them, to will them to be still, to no avail. I reached in literally no time at all.

His milky red eyes, bright with curiosity, blazed into mine, hungry and dominant. And expectant.

As though it weighed a tonne, my hand lifted, then rested against his odd, papery skin.

I braced myself against the terror, holding my breath.

Nothing.

Nothing.

_Still nothing._

I risked a breath, and it was like heaven, seeing Aro's face in confusion. But naturally, no one else had defied his power like now. I felt ecstacy race through me, swift and energizing.

His gaze found mine again, searching, probing...

Nothing.

"Ahh..." He exhaled sharply, and I realized he had been holding his breath too.

He released me, and then headed back to amongst the thrones to discuss with his brothers. Beside me, Jane scowled at Aro, then me, then Aro again.

I closed my eyes, inhaling slowly.

_Calm_, I warned myself. The buzz of discussion swam around me, but I tuned it all out. Unsuccessfully.

"...useful to us, Caius. To our _plan_." Aro was saying.

"We don't know who or what she is, Aro. And her past is hidden too deep; we'll never be able to find out. Unless, of course, you have forgotten how she blocked you from her mind?" The other voice- Caius's- was sarcastic.

"She should join. She and Lucas would make the perfect team."

"And what, let them control all the powers in the Volturi? Her power consists of anything _mental_, Aro. She can manipulate them with her mind, easily!" Caius spat. Hmm, now that was interesting. My powers were completely mental? All of it?

"And with Lucas..." Caius shuddered.

"But only if we teach her how to control it."

"Oh, just put it to a vote." Came a bored voice- Marcus. "I vote she joins."

"Thank you, Marcus. I'm sure that together, we can make Caius see sense, am I not right?" There was something, a hint, in that statement, but I was too busy to ponder over that at the moment.

"Fine. Fine! Let her join then. When she turns out to be a threat, I'll be the one laughing in your faces." And with that said, Caius stormed of, his jet-black cloak and white-hair billowing out behind him, a stark contrast.

I opened my eyes again.

_Best to face my fate_, I decided.

Aro, glided before me, his movements even more graceful then the Cullens, and smiled fondly, as though we had known each other for a lifetime already.

"Welcome, Bella. Welcome, to the Volturi."

And deep inside the recesses of my soul, I felt triumph and elation pierce through my anxiety, melting it.

_I was in._

* * *

From beneath his cloak he pulled out a deep gray one, as close the the pure-black of the ancients as possible. I fought to hide my broad smile.

The cloak fitted perfectly, snugly. It smelt...nice. Like old books and wine. But not musty.

Aro gestured towards Jane and the other three Volturi vampires.

"I'll hand you over to Jane and Heidi. They'll show you to your room, and introduce you to the other members of the Guard to make you feel more comforatble around us." He winked at me, but I was too ecstatic to feel irritated.

I proceeded to walk towards Jane and Gang, but Aro stopped me with a hand on my shoulder. Panic seized me briefly.

"By the way, Bella. Training starts tomorrow afternoon at 3pm precisely. Don't be late." Then he, too, vanished from the room, Marcus tailing half-heartedly behind him.

I faced the small girl beside me. Jane glared at me with a malevolence that chilled my heart. Then, at last, she sighed.

"Well, I suppose since Aro has chosen you, you are one of us now. My name's Jane, but I think you already know that. You _should_ already know that." She narrowed her eyes at me. "Just because you're in the Volturi doesn't mean I have to like it, or like _you_." She frowned down the tip of her nose at me haughtily.

"Don't mind her, Isabella. I'm Heidi," piped the blonde in a friendly manner. I smiled at her tentatively, not remembering to correct her.

"Alec," said Jane's twin briskly. I turned to him curiously.

"Felix," said the other male, as he smirked.

"Bella," I murmured. "Nice to meet you guys too."

"I know," said Heidi cheerfully, reminding me rather of Alice. "Come on, I don't think you can teleport yourself to your room- yet- so we're gonna have to do this the old-fashioned way. We walk." Her eyes twinkled.

"Or, we could always, you know,_ run_." And her eyes sparkled with mischief. "I'll race you! Bet you can't beat me!"

I giggled. "Okay. You're on."

"What is this, freakin' horse racing? Get doing!" Jane snapped.

"Horse-racing? Complimenting, Jane. Very complimenting." Alec raised a sardonic eyebrow. "I guess this makes them nags, huh?" And he chuckled.

Jane tried to glare at him, but gave up and laughed as well, while Heidi screeched, "Nags?! Did he just say_ nags_?!"

I decided to play along. "Oh, no, he did_ not_ just say nags."

"Get him!" She screamed, and threw herself at Alec. Feilx and I threw back our head in raucous laughter.

I watched them glance at me calculatively, approvingly, probably at how well I was strangely starting to fitting in. Most people probably just got intimidated.

"Oh, come on," said Felix, wrapping an arm aroung Heidi's slim waist. "Let's go."

I stared at the arm encircling Heidi, and felt a familiar, dull ache in my chest, reminescent of Edward.

_Better, but still not healed_, I thought with a touch of morose, my hand lifting unconsciously to touch my heart.

I followed them through a maze of intricate, winding corridors, my thoughts elsewhere. If I were still human, no doubt I would have gotten lost by now. Perhaps that was their plan in the first place: to keep prying humans out.

We walked to the end of a deserted corridor, until Heidi stopped in front of a polished, mahogany door, pushing it open with a grand flourish and a smug grin.

"Ta-da!" She sang. "Like it?"

I gaped at the room, then Heidi, then the room again.

_How could I not?_ The room was _gorgeous._ The floor was carpeted, cream-colored walls surrounding a king-sized four-poster bed. Fluffy pillows were draoed neatly over the side of the bed, and the comforter looked warm and inviting. For the first time, I missed sleep. The hangings were pale silk, the finest money could possibly buy, and atop the smooth desk a computer hummed. There were two more doors, the bathroom and wardrobe, I assumed, as I took in the smell of fresh paint, and brand-new furniture.

It was the bedroom of my dreams.

"Well?" Asked Heidi anxiously.

"Like it?" I whispered. "I _love_ it!"

"I know." But it wasn't Heidi who answered. It was a deep, masculine voice, the voice of a stranger's, and one I did not recognize.

I turned to face the speaker, and froze in my tracks.

He was leaning against the doorway, eyes bright and inquisitve. He was beautiful, if such a word could be used to describe a man. His wavy black hair fell carelessly over his ruby-tinted obsidian eyes, just brushing his high, sharply-defined cheekbones. Cheekbones so sharp they looked like they would pierce the alabaster whiteness of his skin. His nose was long, proud even, and his jaw firm and square. And his mouth...oh, his mouth... It was a beautiful mouth, finely sculpted, lines expertly carved into his facial features. It was a hard, angry mouth, framed with lush full lips that I yearned to trace with my forefinger. He had a face any woman would weep for.

His features reminded me of the manga I used to read while I was younger, the strong silent type, and everything about him- everything, from the predator stance of a lion to the way his curls tangled artfully above his eyes- made him seem like he came from the pages of a magazine.

There was only one real term to decribe him, and even when I thought about it, it seemed pitifully lacking. A fallen angel. And it seemed so accurate at the time.

And when he spoke, it was a wonderful and terrible sound at the same time. A choir of angels. And all coherent thoughts drained from my mind. Edward, the Cullens, Jacob and his pack, the Volturi, the way Jane and Heidi were nudging each other and tittering quietly behind my back...

Until, of course, Felix took the liberty of clearing his throat and bringing me abruptly back to reality. I tore my eyes reluctantly away from the god before me, to frown at Felix.

"Yes?" I said, a little too snippily.

Felix chuckled, amused. "Isabella-"

"Bella," I corrected him immediately, out of sheer habit.

He raised his eyebrows, an eerie likeness to Aro and said, "Bella, then. This is Lucas, or rather, Luke. His powers are the exact opposite of yours- physical- and he-"

"Decorated your room for you." Finished Lucas- Luke- and he smiled at me, a crooked, heart-breaking smile.

I swear, my heart sped up in my chest.

"I see the future," he explained. "So I saw your coming and acceptance beforehand."

Oh... So that explained why Aro wasn't the least bit surprised.

I nodded.

"Thank you," I whispered in awe. "The room is beautiful."

He smiled sheepishly, and I felt my heart clench. He looked for all the world like a little boy attempting to impress his mother and being praised for trying.

_Except I was far too young to be his mother, but not too old to be his..._

I banished the thought before it could fully form in my mind.

"Hey, Bella, if you're done drooling over Luke, could you please come and comment on the wardrobe? Pleaaase?" Heidi wheedled.

I glared at her. One minute she was teasing me, the next she was asking my to survey the closet. I felt my throat dry. Oh, no. What if she had the same tastes as Alice? I could already envision the horrible hell-hole.

I sighed, preparing myself for the worst, and stepped away from Luke.

He reached out to grab my arm, and I felt electricity skittle across the bare surface.

"I'd advise you to run while you can. Your imagination is not very far off the mark," he warned, then winked at me. My heart skipped a beat.

I pushed open the sliding door my eyes squeezed tightly shut, into a walk-in wardrobe.

_Oh no, oh no. God save me now. _

I gently lifted one eyelid, and stifled a groan.

Brand names of all kinds.

Burberry.

Chanel.

Gucci.

Louis Vuitton.

Marc Jacobs.

Mont Blanc.

Armani.

Prada.

Miu Miu.

Jimmy Choo.

Juicy Couture.

I could practically _smell_ the scent of the clothes store from here.

"Ugh," I grumbled. "Isn't there anything in here that isn't so... you know." I fidgeted uncomfortably. "Not that I don't like it or anything. I'm just not a-" I gestured to the piles of clothing hanging in neat lines on various racks-"kinda girl."

"Yeah, I thought so," came a voice behind me. Luke.

"So I decided to bring backup." I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

He tugged on my arm, leading me to the back of the closet, and flicked on the light.

"Better?" He asked.

I sighed in relief.

"Loads, thanks."

Converse.

Gap.

Billabong.

Ocean Pacific.

Guess.

Esprit.

"I know, those clothes are branded as well, but I figured you'd like them better." He shrugged.

I stared at him in disbelief. "No really, thanks! I meant it. You saved my sorry ass out there. That makes twice in a day. Congratulations," I said, offering my hand.

He laughed, and shook it, sending tingling sparks of electricity skittling over the surface. "Why, yes, thank you. I am honored to-"

"Are you guys done chit-chatting or not?" Heidi shrieked from afar. "I want you to try on all these new clothes!"

I exhaled in a huff, and called out, "Coming!"

_Oh, boy, was today gonna be a long day..._

_

* * *

_

**(Eek, I'm going to make this HUGE time jump. Sorry sorry!)**

I watched the sun slowly sink below the horizon, dying the surrounding sky dusky rose, and a rich, warm gold. Like _their_ eyes, I thought absentmindedly.

It had been a year now, from the time I first joined. I was accepted into the ranks of the Guard almost immediately, thanks to my enormous power and the rumours that I had been hand-picked by Aro himself.

Training had been hard, but I had grown to love it, having the feel of ultimate control over my powers once I had fully mastered them.

The sunset was undeniably beautiful, and as my gaxe fixed on the sun's slow descent, I couldn't hely but be acutely aware of Luke's presence beside me. Jane and Heidi had left, thankfully, towing Alec and Felix along.

I was alone now. Alone and with Luke.

I glanced shyly at him.

In the rays of the setting sun he looked more beautiful than ever, his skin tinged with ruby sparkles, just like mine. I stared at my own arm incredulously, still not quite able to fully take in the fact that I was immortal now.

Luke must have felt the intensity of my gaze, for he looked up, his eyes meeting mine with the same intensity, as though he was thinking thoughts identical to mine.

He reached out and stroked my arm thoughtfully, laying his arm beside mine, as though to campare them.

Then, he opened his arms and held me in a tender embrace.

"Don't feel upset about being a vampire. You'll get used to it after a while."

His voice, husky and close to my ear, made me shiver with pleasure.

"I'm not upset," I breathed.

He held me away from him, an arm's length as he examined me, his eyes curious. I fought the vague sense of disappointment.

"Indeed, you aren't," he murmured, bemused.

Slowly, very slowly, he leaned in. His lips parted, and I could feel his cool breath on my mouth. He was agonizingly close, giving me a chance to pull away, but I didn't.

_Could I love him? Should I? _

I didn't miss Edward that much anymore. Even most of my human memories of him seemed to have faded slightly. They were all clearer than my other memories, of course, but still a bit blurry.

And Luke and I shared a lot in common. A love for the classics, books and music alike.

And both of us had had our hearts broken before, so he knew with awful clarity what it was like. And above all, he understood what had happened to me.

His lips touched mine delicately, hesitantly, as he waited for me to push him away, to reject him. I did neither, my hands wrapping themselves instinctively around his broad shoulders, my fingers knotting themselves into his thick hair.

He tasted warm on my mouth, and the spicy, heady taste of him filled my head and made me dizzy.

I felt the tension drain from his body, and one hand encircled my waist, the other tilting my chin up.

I felt, more than heard, him moan under my mouth, and his kisses deepened, becoming harder, hotter.

My mind was empty of thoughts once more, so it was a while before I realized he had pulled back. There was a pleased smile on his face, one that I returned.

"Are you sure, Bella?" He whispered. "You still love that other guy, Ed-" I placed my finger over his lips, silencing him.

"Edward was my past. You are mine now, my present."

He grinned. "And future too, I hope."

"Yes." I agreed, as I drew him in for another kiss.

He was mine forever, and I was his.

Nothing could possibly be better.

* * *

**Sooo??? How did you find it? Yeah, I know, I didn't describe how their relationship passed. I had no time at all this week, what with my damned Physics. Ugh, my teacher is so gay. Did you like the kissing scene? ****I hope you don't get too attached to that guy, Luke, 'cause he's bad. Really, really bad. And Bella doesn't really love him. She's just kinda forgotten about how much Edward meant to her. And she's kinda in denial. O.o**

**Hahas. Oh, and yeah, I didn't mean to make that huge jump in time, really! But I think you can pretty much guess what happened during that point of time. Oh, and btw, next I'll do Edward's PoV! A century later, of course, otherwise it won't be fun. *pouts* **

**Hahaha, ttyl, yeah?**

**BB!**

**Judith**


	6. Broken

**This chapter is suckishly NOT tragic, in my opinion. I never was one for writing tear-jerkers. Never mind. Oh, but this is the day of Bella's birthday, and Edward is taking it **_**hard**_**. Poor dude. But this is the part where everything falls into place, so that he and Bella end up meeting again. Yay!**

**Edward's PoV**

September 13th. The day of Bella's birthday. I felt my vision cloud, as memories burned their way into my mind.

I felt the blackness envelope me, until her face was the only one I could see. Tear-streaked and filled with guilt and pain, somehow Bella's face still managed to look beautiful. Her long brown hair framed her heart-shaped face, and in a broken voice she whispered the words I never wanted to ever hear, ever.

"_You…don't…want…me?"_

I fought the urge to stare at her in disbelief. _Not want her?_ I would always want her, always. But I had to keep up the lie.

_Stop lying. _

I stared at her with cold eyes, and I watched hers fill with conviction. Conviction that I didn't love her, conviction that I was better off without her.

_Pain…_

"No." The word hovered in the air between us, like a poisonous mist.

_Lies, all lies._

She looked up, tears shining in her deep brown eyes.

Eyes that mirrored the turmoil I felt inside.

Eyes that I could gaze at forever.

Eyes that any red-blooded man would happily drown in.

But I was no red-blooded man. I was a monster.

Bella- it hurt to even think her name- she was suddenly, eerily calm. Understanding flashed through her intuitive eyes, and I cringed away from it. From all that..._knowing_. That what she thought was untrue.

_She understands. I don't want her to understand. _

"I will make you a promise in return. I will be as though I have never existed."

_Never existed…Never existed…_ The words spun in my mind as I tried to process them.

Lies cut deep. Deeper than knives. They cut my heart now.

"Take care of yourself," I hear my voice say, a great distance away.

_Going… Going…_

"…For Charlie, of course…"

I'm babbling. In my grief I can't keep quiet. Now that the moment has come, I don't want to leave. I am trying to stall, to hold on to the few precious moments.

_My lies cut her as deep…_

_Lies…_

_Will I never stop lying?_

The time's up. I have to go. And my arms open automatically, for the last embrace.

_The last embrace._ The words echo around my head, and then the truth finally hits. What I was going to do. What I was throwing away.

I would never see Bella again. She'd never be my Bella again. One day she'd be someone else's Bella, while I was all…alone. Alone and broken. Shattered into a million tiny glass pieces.

Pieces that couldn't be picked up. Couldn't fit back together to form the perfect heart I had once had with Bella.

Pieces that only someone with immense care and love could pick up. Someone like Bella, my Bella.

_Not my Bella. Not anymore. just Bella... Isabella. _

My arms encased her warm body, and I pinned her hands to her side, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair, the scent that had calmed and reassured me a thousand times over. Now, all there was left was... _Pain..._

Everything she did, everything about her, she subconsciously weakened my resolve.

_Going… Going…_

My face buried itself into her hair, inhaling quickly again and holding my breath, capturing the image for eternity. Sealing it into my memories. An imprint. Nothing compared to the real thing, but what could I do?

All that danger I put her in... _She_ was better off without_ me_, and I knew she's understand... One day.

Once, such a movement who'd have killed me, or at least cost a huge amount of pain. Not anymore. I had nothing left to lose.

Except Bella. My Bella. _Not My Bella._

I force my arms to unlock from her sides.

"Goodbye, Bella. Take care." I wasn't sure if it came out right, or if I even said it.

'No!" She screamed, and the tears flowed faster now, like droplets of rain. I itched to taste one, to taste a bit of her pain. To bear her burden. The burden_ I_ caused.

My fault. Everything was always my fault.

_Monster._

I turned and ran.

_Coward._

_Going...Going..._

_Gone._

I snapped out of the flasback as quickly as I had entered it.

Bella was gone. It was a century since I last saw her face, inhaled her tantlizing scent.

_Gone._

I sighed. I doubted I'd ever be able to leave the past behind. Not even if I lived forever.

A voice answered, familiar yet completely foreign.

"No, you won't Edward. That's why you'd do brilliantly for my plan."

Behind me, a voice cackled menacingly. A cold shiver rippled through me.

_Oh, no, not-_

I turned, but not fast enough. There was a flash of bright red and blinding white light, and then I knew no more.

* * *

I awoke with my hands bound behind me. I was seated on a chair, in the middle of a dark cell. I wasn't sure what surprised more: the fact that I had been out cold for who-knew-how-long, or that it was rope- ordinary, thin rope- that was binding my hands together. Hell, I was a vampire!

I struggled with them, and was amazed to find that I couldn't rip them apart.

Something was wrong. Seriously wrong.

I was weak. Too weak.

"I'd advise you not to do that."

The same voice, ice-cold and literally dripping with malice, broke the silence.

"Who are you?" I demanded. "What do you want?"

"Oh, don't tell me you don't remember me, Edward Cullen?" The voice taunted. I strained my neck. "You met me once, in a baseball field. I believe it was in Forks, was it not?"

_Forks... Baseball..._

The person stopped being light, amused. Her next words came out a sneer. "And you were with your_ darling_ human _girlfriend_."

Suddenly everything clicked. Bella. Forks. Baseball. James. Laurent. _Victoria._

"You!" I gasped.

"Bravo, Edward. Bravo." Once more, her voice was chillingly at ease as she mocked me.

"What do you want with me?" I snarled.

"Oh, no. Not you Edward. Not you. Just your little human toy." Sarcasm literally dripped from her words.

_Bella?_ I was incredulous. Bella was gone- I forced the vile word out. Surely Victoria knew that. Pain ripped me from the inside out, searing hot pain, at the truth of my knowledge.

"Bella is-"

"Dead? Gone?" I flinched at the harsh words.

"I assure you, Edward Cullen. Bella Swan is_ very_ much alive." I felt my heart freeze, and hope rose up, painful and sweet. Bittersweet.

"Lies,"I hissed. "All lies!"

"Really? Then how about you listen to what I say?"

Victoria strutted into view, her eyes dancing with glee.

"Your little human friend isn't so human anymore, Cullen. Bella Swan lives in _Italy_." She stared right at me. "With the Volturi."

My hope vanished. _Bella...living with the vamoire royalty? That meant she was a...vampire?!_

"Oh, and she doesn't love you anymore, Cullen. In fact, I doubt she even remembers you." A cold, mocking laugh resonated from the walls of the small room, but I barely heard it.

_Bella... Alive?_ Joy hit me with the force of a battering ram. SHe was _alive_! I saw the truth in Victoria's eyes.

But my next feeling was at the exact opposite end of the spectrum._ Bella, with someone else... Someone else who wasn't me..._ My heart shattered, the walls I had struggled to put up crumbling in a second.

"You lie," I spat. "No way is she alive." My defence sounded pitifully weak. How could I lie when I knew the truth?

"Really? Isn't that what you've been hoping for all these years, Edward?" She pretended to pout, her face hurt. "I'll have you know, Edward, that Bella was bitten by Laurent- Laurent!- and she is happy, happier than she's been in all the time she's been with you."

_No..._

"Stop it!" I yelled. "Go away! Leave me alone!"

"Leave you alone? I don't think so, Edward. I have a plan, a plan that will make me even more powerful than the Volturi, a plan that will bring me wealth and riches, and...revenge."

"What does that have to do with Bella?" I demanded.

"Oh, nothing much. Just the revenge part. You killed James, Edward, and that broke my heart. A mate for a mate. Imagine how disappointed I was when I realized you left her- a facade, of course, but I was not to know that yet- and then when I thought she was dead. Laurent couldn't tell me anything, seeing as he had been killed by wolves..."

_Wolves?_

"...a century to plan, and you're not going to ruin it, Cullen Not now. Not ever. And now, I'm holding all the aces, Cullen. I'm holding _all_ the cards."

"You're sick!" I screamed. "Twisted!"

"Oh, I know, Edward. That's why you have a_ lot_ to fear."

I glared at her, and subconsciously began to tug at the ropes again.

"I told you, stop trying Edward." Her voice was annoyed. "Since you don't know anything at all, Edward, I'll give you a brief summary. What do you know of the immortal children?"

_Immortal children..._ I gasped.

"So you are familiar with the term, I see. Well, to cut a long story short, I discovered that Bella was still alive through one of my creations. One of the vampire children who 'see' things, in a manner of speaking. The immortal children serve me now, and when their powers are honed, I will unleash a war so great it will shake the Earth, the very ground you stand on!" Her eyes were wild, deranged. "And then Bella, dear sweet Bella, will rush to save you, the only one left she can possibly save, and my army will devour her." Her eyes focused on me, bright and determined. "Forever."

"Oh, and some of them do have very useful powers. The one whose power I used to tie your hands together, Cullen, has the power to weaken you physically. So, let me repeat: _Stop trying_."

I growled. And she laughed.

"Oh, don't be so grouchy, Edward. If my guesses are accurate, Bella should attempt to come and save you in, say, a fortnight or so."

I felt my heart leap. A fortnight or so? That was short compared to how long I had endured without her.

"Of course, I'm almost totally certain your family is already on a plane to Italy."

She laughed coldly. "In fact, I'm sure they're already there."

* * *

**Ha, another cliffie! Oh, I'm so sorry I wrote such a short chapter! I'm slacking, I know. Oh, and don't expect me to update anytime soon. It's, like, my exam time already, and I have to study if I'm gonna raise my GPA. Sigh. Check in about a fortnight, ok? I promise to keep going till the very end- cliche!- and even though you ppl can already guess the ending- sort of- I seriously hope you guys keep reviewing, ok?**

**Love ya! Hugs! Kisses!**

**Judith**


	7. Shock

**Dudes! Dudettes! (well, mostly dudettes) I'm shocked! Shell-shocked! 28 reviews, ppl! I'm astounded! Positively friggin' astounded! Ohmigod you guys rock! I just decided not to commit suicide for the time being. I will wait for a few more years. Haha. I love you guys!!!**

**Okay, I'll stop my overjoyed squealing. But please, pretty please, just one last time? Okay, here goes:**

**YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!**

**Bella's PoV**

The dull, cream colored walls faded into a blur as I raced down the empty deserted hallway. My light footsteps echoed faintly, and my hair whipped into a wild frenzy behind me.

Not five minutes ago - actually, it was four minutes and 12 seconds - Aro had slammed his way into my mental shield. Not to try and get pass through; no, of course not. Aro wouldn't try something like that. He knew my shield was infallible. He had just been trying to get my attention.

I instantly lowered my shield. In truth, my actual power wasn't throwing the shield up. It was my ability to lower and expand it as I wished.

"Yeah?" I asked. "What is it?"

"Bella. I need to see you in the Main Hall. _Now_." He insisted.

"But-" I started to protest.

"_Now_, Bella." He emphasised.

"Fine," I had snapped. I released my hold over my shield and let it block him out. Then, I realized something. Aro hadn't told me _why_ I had to meet him, just _where_. It could be another mission, but I doubted it. Aro _always _told me what he had in store for me.

I stretched my consciousness out, but even after I found Aro, I couldn't tell when he was hiding. He was going through his various, ah, pleasures with various human women before he devoured them, and I had no intention of finding out anything else. I quickly exited.

_Ah, well. Guess I'll just have to wait and see._

I reached the large oak doors in record time, and remembered being in front of those doors the first time. I had been nervous and excited and unsure of what was going to happen inside.

_I guess not much has changed. _

Then I pressed my ear against the door.

* * *

"...Help us or not?" A high voice shrilled. I stiffened. I knew that voice!

It belonged to Alice. Cullen.

My chest constricted. As much as I resented her family for leaving me in the dirt, I couldn't help but miss Alice. She had been the sister I had always wanted, but never had. And besides, maybe it hadn't been her decision to leave me, only... Try as I could, I couldn't picture Alice willingly leave me alone.

I squared my jaw. But she left anyway. She hadn't bothered to check up on me. She hadn't cared to see me in all those months of loneliness when I had craved her comfort. And I couldn't afford to just forgive her. She didn't deserve it.

But even so, I couldn't help but wish she was here for_ me_. To come and apologize. But it was not possible. No one outside the Volturi knew of my existence. We were planning to keep it secret until my hundredth vampire birthday. The anniversary of the day I was reborn. And unless they had spies located in the Volturi, their finding out was impossible. Luke and I had used our powers to block everyone else's from the outside. They couldn't get in. No one could. Not even Alice Cullen.

They probably came for help. But for what? What help could they possibly want from my family? In truth, we were just a big coven, a large group of seperate families, but no one ever questioned us when we refered to ourselves as a family. No one dared.

I extended my mind's sight, searching for something I had missed. A clue. Carlisle was not there, strangely, and neither was Esme. _Only the four Cullens..._

Then what I thought just struck me._ Four_ Cullens? There were _five_! Someone was missing... The truth dawned on me. Edward was missing. Something was wrong. _Very _wrong.

I searched their minds. Anxiety and worry and, in Alice's mind, hope. Hope? Ah, of course, her brother was in some form of trouble. And she needed our help. I felt some of my worry drain away. No way was I going to help them. I didn't intend to even let them know I was here.

But Aro had summoned me. And no one could ignore Aro's summons. Even if I was more powerful, it was impossible for me to deny him that right. He had the entire Volturi backing him, while I... I had Luke, of course, but strength was in numbers. Aro had Chelsea... But I could block Chelsea's power. Or better yet, control her powers. Added with hers, both our powers would make the entire Guard ours... Who's to know? But some members might still choose to follow Aro, either because they were infuriatingly loyal, or because of centuries of influence.

I shoved the thoughts out of my mind, and focused on the task at hand.

I had told Aro briefly who my vampire 'family' was, when I was human. He only knew that they were vegetarians, nothing more, though that narrowed down the choices quite a bit. Aro never did pressured me to tell him. He knew one day he would find out.

It seemed that today was that day.

Aro obviously intended for me to help them. He probably thought this would give me the satisfaction of rubbing it in their face that I had a brilliant life; more brilliant than the one I would've had with them. But I wasn't a revengeful person.

Aro was already dropping hints about me. I knew what he was trying to do. He was giving me time to make a dramtic entrance. Aro liked drama.

And what Aro wanted, I had to do.

Aro was listing my status to the Cullens. Showing off, no doubt. It was one of his favourite pastimes.

I pushed the door open, letting the sunlight pour in from outside, enhancing the effect.

"Isabella," I said carelessly.

"Marie," Aro and I announced, exchanging knowing glances.

_Wait for it..._

"Swan." The word reverabated around the room, and the high ceiling echoed the words out. The Cullens stared at me in shock. For the first time in one hundred years, I was facing my first vampire family.

I gazed at them coolly. They didn't belong here.

_

* * *

_

**Aro's PoV**

I stared at the seven pairs of gold eyes watching me anxiously with immeasurable glee. Bella would throw a fit, I knew. She absolutely _hated _it when she was kept in the dark. Like now.

I pulled my lips into a teeth-baring grin.

"Well?" Demanded the black-haired one called Alice. "Will you help us or not?"

He mate, the blond one patted her arm soothingly. I could tell he was using his gift against her. Any other time, I would have started calculating ways to obtain both him and his mate for their powers, but ever since Bella and Luke... Well, having the two most powerful vampires in history tends to make life rather boring.

"Help you..." I mused. "Of course. Anything for my friend Carlisle."

"We already know Carlisle is your friend. He was the one who suggested coming to you." The other blond snarled. She was a girl, and a startlingly beautiful one at that.

"Indeed. Why don't I call for refreshments while you relate your story again?" I was testing their patience, of course.

"Again? But you already heard it once!" Alice all but screamed at me. Impatience. Something I never could stand. If you were an immortal, there was no need for impatience.

_Hmm... That girl needed to be tought manners._

"I have," I replied coldly. "It's for my best vampire to know, not me. She's the one going to help save your pathetic brother." I snorted derisively.

"Oh." She murmured, looking down. Then her head snapped up again. "Our brother is_ not_ pathetic!"

I scowled. Children these days should learn to respect their betters.

"She?" The girl asked again. "Your best vampire is a_ she_?"

I scrutinized her face. She looked...hopeful. This wasn't making any sense at all. I sighed.

"Yes. A she. She is a female vampire." I snapped. Then I grinned again, unnervingly.

"And if you're thinking that your brother _or_ your family might steal her from us, you're wrong. She is loyal only to _us_."

I smirked. " Now, Cullens, meet my best vempire, of the Elite Team, and the most powerful vampire in history-"

The door slammed open, and Bella strode in, bringing an air of haughtiness. I felt pride wash over me. I had thought her well.

"Isabella-" She announced.

"Marie-" We said in unison, our eyes meeting briefly before she stared at the Cullens coldly.

"Swan." The word echoed around the room; the Cullens whispered the last syllable in shock.

_They knew her? So they must be...the vampire family she once met._

Well. This was bound to be interesting.

* * *

**Bella's PoV**

"That's her?" Rosalie shrieked. "Your _best vampire_?"

I leveled my iciest gaze at her.

"Yes, Rosalie. Perhaps if your face wasn't trapped in a mirror the entire time you might notice I'm actually alive and breathing." I snarled.

Rosalie's lip curled. She still disliked me, though I found it illogical. Edward and I weren't attached anymore. I had someone else now, and he probably did as well. Perhaps she still held a grudge. Unsurprisingly.

I let my eyes rove from one member of the family to the next, greeting them as I went.

"Emmett. Jasper. " I nodded briefly. "Rosalie," I sneered, going heavy on the contempt. Emmett had to restrain her, which I found strangely comical. A smile flickered across my face for an instant, then just as quickly vanished. And finally, "Alice."

Alice looked as though she would explode with excitement. Her eyes were wide as saucers, and her mouth was stretched in a grin so wide I feared it might tear.

"Bella!" She squealed. "Yay! You guys! Bella's alive!" And she clapped her little palms together, the picture of a delighted child. The perfect epitome.

I wanted so much to forgive her then, and just let her hug me to death with her anaconda-like squeezing. But I couldn't. Aro was watching me like a hawk, and I shouldn't forgive that easily. She might break my heart again. And as a vampire, I would most likely feel the pain more vividly.

"You lost your right to call me that long ago, Alice." I adjusted my face so that it was emotionless. Inside the Volturi castle, I was pretty sure Alice could read my future, and Jasper could sense my emotions. Luke and I could only keep powers out, but if the were in the castle, well, there wasn't much we could do. We couldn't extend our shield over every single person in the Volturi, could we?

Hurt flashed across Alice's child-like features. Her cherubic face twisted into a grimace. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't mean- We didn't mean-" She whispered.

I held up a hand. "Don't apologize. I have a job to do." I purposely glanced around. "Edward isn't here."

Alice flinched. "I'm really sorry, Bella!" She cried. "I didn't want to leave you. I never meant to." She whimpered, then she turned into Jasper's chest and dry-sobbed.

A tug in my chest. I felt my resolve waver.

"What's up?" I asked, moderating my tone.

It was Emmett who answered, his normal cheeky exterior gone, his face unusally somber. "Edward's gone. Bella, we need your help. He's been kidnapped. By Victoria."

The room spun insanely, and the floor seemed to tilt. "How?" I gasped. "Why?" I didn't give them a chance to finish. My emotions were quickly under control. Jasper's powers did help a bit.

Edward... Gone? Kidnapped? Vampires couldn't be knocked out? It was impossible? Unless he had been tricked, lured towards the bait... Already my hunter's mind was working out the possibilitites, ruling them out one by one.

I evaluated them, eliminating out the unprobably situations. At last, left with a few choices, I carefully debated amongst them.

Abruptly, I looked up. "Where?" I demanded. "When?"

I turned my head to the door. "Jane! Alec! Demetri!" I called at normal voice. I frowned. Then at last, "Felix!" I decided to call him. Even though his power was mainly muscle, and Emmett could easily defeat him in a fight, I figured he would like to know.

What about Luke? He would want to know as well. "Luke!"

They came in together, the double doors slamming open in unison, and Jane and Alec, the twins, entered, their heads held high, arrogance clear in their expression.

Demetri and Feliz followed close behind, and at last Luke entered. I felt my relief show on my face, and quickly masked it, though I could feel Jasper's eyes boring a hole in my face.

Luke raised an eyebrown questioningly.

I entered his mind.

_The Cullens need help_, I informed him. Then, hesitantly, I added, my head lowered, _Edward's in trouble._

As I expected, he stiffened.

_I don't have to go_, I assured him, even though I knew it wasn't exactly the truth. Aro had already dragged me into this situation...

_No_, he told me. _Go. It's okay._

I glanced up at him in surprise. This wasn't the response I was expecting.

_Really? Why?_ I asked uncertainly. Luke just shrugged.

_I know you won't leave me. You love me too much_. He grinned rakishly.

_And I you. _I whispered. He smiled, and moving closer, he rested his hand on my cheek. I smiled in return, leaning my head in.

Jane nudged me, and I jerked my head back to stare at her. Even though her expression was disapproving, her eyes were literally dancing.

I glanced at the Cullens, gauging their reaction.

Horror. Shock. Disbelief. Anger (at Luke). Hurt. Pain.

_Triumph._ Rosalie.

I pulled myself from his mind, gave him a meaningful look, then turned once more to the Cullens.

Aro cleared his throat. "To answer your previous question, Bella," he said, as though nothing had happened, "it's in in Brazil. And you leave tomorrow."

"What?" I yelped. "But Aro! I have to train, and prepare, and- wait, who even said I was going?" I snapped.

"You just implied you would," Aro replied, in a tone of utter boredom.

"But I never said-"

"What I say, _goes_, Bella. You should know that by now." He frowned at me.

I knew there was no point in arguing. "Yes, Master." Calling Aro 'Master' was protocol to only the lesser members in the Guard. Vampires like me, who were the Elite, got leeway most of the time. Calling him 'Master' just became optional, though Jane and Alec still adressed him as such.

Aro smiled, and clapped his hands. "Wonderful, Bella!"

"I know," I muttered, in accents of withering scorn.

"Demetri should go. Oh, and Jane and Alec, definitely." I blocked Aro out.

"Is Luke going?" I asked suddenly. "And what about_ them_?" I gestured towards Alice.

"Oh." Aro said, and his brow wrinkled in thought. I smirked.

His face suddenly cleared. "They will go, of course."

"What?" Disbelief colored my tone.

"You heard me, Bella," he warned, adopting a stern voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. As you wish. But you still haven't answered my first question."

"Luke won't go, Bella."

I fought the urge to scream. First, he wouldn't let me do my job without the Cullens coming. But now, he wouldn't let Luke come_ either_?! Luke and I _always_ worked together! We were the perfect team!

I fixed him with my chilling stare. Then I walked up towards him, and placed my hand out. He smiled serenely, and followed suit.

As soon as we made contact, I started screaming.

_Luke won't go, Aro?! How could you? What about the Cullens? Why_ them_?_

_Calm yourself, Bella._ He ordered me. I took a deep breath.

_Luke can't go, because if both of you go, my brothers and I will be left unprotected._ I swallowed the sour taste in my mouth. Of course. Self-centred as always.

_If it makes you feel better, Felix won't go either. I believe the Emmett Cullen boy will see to it that they have enough dumb muscle at hand. _

_Emmett is not dumb! _I shrieked despite myself.

_Oh? I got the impression he was, child._

I wrenched my hand from his grip, my face twisted in a bitter grimace.

Then I turned on my heel and stormed out the door, my cloak swishing at my feet.

From the corner of my eye, I watched Alice glance uncertainly at Jasper. Alice was _never_ uncertain. Jasper nodded and they followed me out.

I turned a corner, my face set in a scowl.

"Bella! Bella, wait!" Alice called behind me. I ignored her, even though I knew in my heart that I would have to face her in the end.

"Bella!" Alice yelled, desperation leaking into her voice. "We need to talk!"

I froze to a halt in front of my bedroom door. My hands curled into fists, the nails digging into my palms. "Talk?" I laughed coldly. "I don't believe we have much to talk about, Alice."

She winced at my cold words. "Please, Bella! We didn't mean to!"

I rubbed my throbbing head, my balled-up hands relaxing. Alice probably saw this as a good sign, because she continued. "You don't have to forgive all of us, Bella! But I want to be forgiven!"

I sighed. What was I to say? _I hate you? There is nothing for me to say? I will never forgive you?_ They were lies, all of them, and i was pretty sure she would know it. See it as part of my stubborness. Being a vampire had not made my lying skills better. i had just improved in making my subjects believe me. I could do that to Alice, of course, but even so, it pained me.

Voices echoed down the corridor. My eyes narrowed in annoyance and suspicion. No one ever entered this corridor alone, of course, unless they were my friends or had been specifically invited by me.

Emmett appeared into view first, his bear-like face pleading.

"Alice meant what she said, Bella. But I'd prefer it if you forgave all of us." He nodded.

"Stop calling me Bella!" I shrieked. My brow furrowed. After so long... Why the change of heart?

"Bella," murmured Jasper. He sent a calming wave. I used it as I once had, clearing my head, and banishing my emotions.

I could forgive them... But what would it do for me? What could they give me in return? Did they even deserve it?

Then perhaps it was the heat and stress of the moment, or the face that I had nothing else to lose. They didn't own my heart anymore.

"I forgive you. Every single one of you," I whispered.

"Yay!" Emmett roared, reaching out to squeeze me into a hug, Alice following him. I ducked out of the way.

"All of you. Except Edward Cullen."

* * *

**Ta-da! Done! Oh, and my dahling BFF is here! On FF! Yay! Oh, and ha, Bella is mad at Edward. Wait till she meets him again! Then the real drama starts!**

**Judith**


	8. Preparations

**Heyz! Omg, my absolute BFF in the entire world is on FF as well! Yay! Well, maybe not, 'cause she keeps telling me to hurry up and booting my sorry ass whenever I slack. Sheesh, that was irritating- I mean, uh, it was totally worth it, right? *sarcasm* **

**Anyways.... Oh, and yes yes YES! The hols are here! Lalala. It's time to let go. Let's par-tay! Whooo!!!**

**Okay, that was retarded, I admit. I was on Facebook just now... So mant ppl to chat with, so little time! Does that just scream diva, or what? **

**Heh heh. Anyways, this was supposed to be in the previous chapter, but I decided to split them. Haha, whatever. Anyways, enjoy it, 'kay? Then... R&R!!!**

**Bella's PoV**

I threw all my basic necessities into my voluptuous Chanel purse. They hit the bottom with a loud, though somewhat muffled, thud. Alice stood at one side, her petite frame leaning against the door frame, her golden eyes dancing in approval at my taste. I recalled a time when I would have given anything to have eyes like that.

"I must say, Bella, your sense of fashion has gotten a lot better since the last time I saw you. Perhaps it was a good thing we left." Alice murmured.

I stiffened.

Alice noticed, and immediately apologized.

"It's okay," I said, even though I knew it wasn't. I straightened, pinching the bridge of my nose, as I fought the emotion welling up inside me.

Agreeing to helping them had been a mistake. It brought back too many emotions, emotions I struggled to conceal and control. Too many unpleasant memories that I had almost forgotten. And my resolve was shaken. Would this happen when I saw Edward? I loved Luke, but I had once loved Edward too.

I gritted my teeth. _What if I couldn't resist? What if I let my fragile heart break again? _I wasn't sure if Luke could mend it a second time.

But no, I was loyal to the Volturi only. And Luke. No one, not even the Cullens could- should- be able to break that bond, that sense of belonging I had to my coven.

I clamped the purse shut, and, throwing my dark grey cloak over my shoulder, started down the corridor. Alice followed at my heels.

"Bella?" She asked tentatively. "Did you mean what you said just now? About forgiving us?" She bit her lip.

I let a wan smile touch my lips, but it faded as quickly as it had come. "Of course, Alice."

"And Edward? Did you mean what you said about him as well?"

I sighed wearily. I knew this was coming all along. "I meant what I said, Alice. I don't think I can forgive him."

"But Bella-" She started to protest, but I didn't give her a chance to finish her sentence.

"Not now, Alice," I warned, as we reached the main corridor. Everyone had gathered there already. I aimed a reproachful glare at Alice for making me late, and to keep her quiet. I didn't need anymore conflicted feelings about this mission.

Luke was there too, probably to see me off, as was Felix. The others- Dimitri, Jane and Alex- looked bored. Or at least they _looked_. But looks could deceive, I knew. We had all perfected the this-is-a-total-waste-of-my-precious-immortal-time face. It made people underestimate us. We looked incompetent and lazy. So much easier to crush our enemies.

They weren't exactly necessary on this mission, not with me around. My powers emcompassed all of theirs combined. But '_strength in numb__ers_' was Aro's favourite saying, and so they were allowed on. Luke would have made a better choice. Our powers together were... Strong, to say the least. More than the entire Volturi. But since Aro needed him around... I scowled.

At least Jasper was coming along. His tactics would be useful indeed. As well as the rest of the Cullens. I didn't see how having Rosalie along would help, but I_ had_ said I had forgiven all of them, so I had better keep my word. Rosalie would still probably drag the mission.

I frowned. In the Volturi, we valued speed, efficiency, and usefulness. Rosalie wasn't any of them, and she couldn't provide much help. She shouldn't have to come along, but since she was a 'relation' and everyone was so adamant that she take part, she was allowed in. If I didn't know better, I'd say Aro was dumping her on me.

I pulled up a few spare cloaks from the storage cupboard and tossed them to the Cullens.

"Put them on," I ordered. They obediently listened, albeit reluctantly. Rosalie wrinkled her perfect nose. I rolled my eyes.

Probably_ not_ on her list of Fashion Must-Haves. Alice nudged her, glaring first at her sister, than at the limp piece of material in her arms.

Sighing deeply, Rosalie undid the clasp with the Volturi coat-of-arms and swung it over her shoulders.

I glanced around, surveying my manpower. Emmett wasn't jumping around and raring to go like I thought he would be. He was standing still, which was a first. His wide, happy mouth was turned down at the corners in apprehension and anxiety, his golden eyes darting around.

I bit my lip in sympathy. A rare emotion for someone of the Guard.

"Bella!" Aro called. I turned away from the people on my team to face him, growling low at the back of my throat. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, and, taking a deep breath, faced him.

"What?" I practically snarled. A hand closed around my wrist in warning. I didn't have to look down to know that it was Luke's.

Aro held up a clear glass filled to the brim with blood. Human blood.

The delicious aroma was overwhelming. I felt my mouth water instinctively.

"Drink," Aro muttered. "Your eyes are still yellow. A clear sign of vegetarian. You have to be strong for this battle." I scowled. I had forgotten that my eyes were still golden. No wonder the Cullens hadn't yet mentioned anyhting of my diet. I lifted the glass to my lips.

The Cullens turned their noses away, and stopped their airflow as I quickly gulped it down.

I pushed the glass back into Aro's waiting hands.

"Thanks," I said curtly as I wiped my mouth on my sleeve, leaving a dark mark, a stain against the cloth.

Aro disappeared, a breath of wind the only remaninder of his presence.

I took a deep breath, focusing my powers, and used an illusion to hide the redness of my eyes. Now they looked brown, as they had been before I had changed. This way the vampires would think I was human, if they caught sight of me from afar. Underestimation again. It was a useful weapon.

During missions I tended to use my powers of illusion to change my eye color. A habit I didn't bother to correct.

"Bella." Luke pulled on the wrist he still held. I glanced at him.

His eyes were black, tinged with ruby. Scruntinizing and inscrutable. Unfathomable. They pierced through me, probing. At last, he said, "Take care."

He leaned down to kiss my cheek lightly, and I turned mine slightly to receive it, pecking his in return. Out of the corner, I saw Alice's face pull into a bitter grimace.

"I will," I promised.

And I intended to keep that promise.

* * *

I led them all down the secret exit, the one that I had gone through a century ago.

We stopped at the edge of the shadows. Seperating light from dark.

_Oh, yes. Welcome to the dark side,_ I thought dryly.

Such irony.

I pulled my hood over my head with a flourish, my white hand moving in a blur with the movement that I had familiarised myself with, having done it a million times.

We walked out in to the bright Italian sunlight.

The two cars sat idly at the side of the pavement, the engines whirring softly. One Ferrari and a Fiat. Alice would be disappointed. Porshe was her favourite car brand. I can't believe I still remember that snippet of information. Too bad. The Cullens wouldn't all be able to fit into the tiny car that she held close to her heart.

We piled into the cars, us into the Fiat, them into the Ferrari.

The city of Volterra vanished in a flash as we peeled away from the street, tires squealing.

I think even Edward Cullen himself would've gotten a heart attack at the speed I was going.

Thank God the police knew better than try to give us a ticket. They would've become lunch.

* * *

We reached the airport with time to spare, but we managed to persuade the guard to let us leave early. It hadn't been too hard. We were, after all, their best customers. And the scariest.

Our private jet sat in the hangar, and the poor pilot was already sweating profusely. I could smell it from here, the stale stench of sweat.

Humans and their stupid body functions.

Sometimes I really wished we could just fly the plane on our own. It would've spared them their nerves. And our noses.

When we fiinally took off, I was feeling unusually jittery, which was rare. I needed to meditate. Aro had advised me to, in times of stress. As my power was mental, it was best my mind be calm.

I folded my legs, taking up an entire row. Jane hissed at me in frustration, but she didn't say anything. She knew that I had to do this, but she still detested having to sit with the Cullens.

I inhaled deeply, closing my eyes. I focused my mind on my breathing, keeping it even. Calm took over my anxiety, banishing it. I delved deep into my mind, searching for my power.

My powers were always stronger when my emotions were in check, which was how and why I had gained my reputation of ruthlessness, my lack of emotion and ability to kill with the same cool precision of everyone else in the Volturi and which had more or less become my trademark. These were just some of the reasons I was so valued by the Volturi. I had trained myself never to relinquish my iron self-control. I was a skill worthy of the Ancients which Aro had taught me, but never quite figured out himself. His overly inquisitive mind wasn't able to achieve what my more complex mind could, and despite him being my master, I felt contempt and pity.

I exhaled, feeling my thoughts drift in and out of my head, as well as everyone else's. I willed them out along with my breath, like a leak in a bucket.

_In, out. In, out. In, out._

As I emptied my mind from thoughts, I heard snatches of the Cullens' thoughts, mixed with my own.

Alice was concerned, worried, but hopeful, which was more or less the rest of their thoughts in general.

But her thoughts drfited more often to Luke's obviously affectionate peck on the cheek more often than the others. That was because she had placed high hopes on Edward and I getting back together after this. If we came out alive, but Alice was fairly sure we would. And never doubt Alice's precognition. Psychic.

Alice hadn't approved of Luke. Actually, her feelings were not so much disapproval, but more of hatred..

She couldn't quite explain it, but in her thoughts she had described it as a sort of 'bad vibe'.

I knew no one should distrust her 'feelings', but she wasn't always right. The future could change, and I was proof of that. I had changed. And Alice hadn't seen it.

Sighing, I pushed those thoughts. I'd go back to them later, but not now. I needed to _concentrate_. There were more pressing issues at hand.

_Immortal children!_ I had read it from Aro's mind when he finally told me the finer details of the mission. He had claimed he hadn't wanted to 'freak me out', as he had put it, but I thought it was deeper than that. I could sense his intrigue for the immotal children, how he wanted to study them further when I came back. He was on the verge of asking _me_ to bring one back! The ludicrity of it!

He hadn't exactly _asked_, of course, but his actions proved what I had assumed. I nearly blew my top, but just managed to keep my temper in.

The immortal children were dangerous, a reason why Aro was so fascinated by them, and also why I had tried to dissuade him. They were, quite literally, children, and had no idea how to control their powers. Coupled with their short tempers and immense strength, they were unbeatable. And a danger to both humans and vampires.

Aro had only said we were to save Edward. He hadn't mention who we were up against.

Oh, I guess he just _forgot._ I grimaced.

But the Volturi had always been more powerful, more intelligent, and now, with Luke and me... We were a match for the immortal children.

_Except that Luke wasn't here._

I stared mournfully out at the blissfully unknowing, drifting white clouds for a brief moment as I pondered my situation.

_In, out. In, out. _

Four of us, and four of them. It was hardly a fair fight. How many newborns did Victoria have? aro didn't say. I- we- didn't have enough information to plot a perfect strategy. A foolproof plan was essential on every mission.

Us against the newborns, or us against our new Cullen allies, I was almost certain we would win. But almost could be a very big word indeed.

And I was alone. Again.

_In, out. In, out._

* * *

We had touched down around dusk. I opened my eyes, the calm giving me a determined single-mindedness that shone the way towards my goal. I stared at the sunset sadly. I had forgotten how beautiful sunsets were. And natural, unlike us vampires. We didn't belong in this world, be it past or present. We would never belong. But perhaps that was what some of us craved.

How had time passed so quickly?

We all practically ran off, eager to start the mission, especially the twins. But first Dimitri and I had to track Edward.

It came easily. Tracking was a naturaly talent.

It was eerie, the way out heads turned in unison to one direction, like hunting dogs.

_Dogs.... I had to remember to go see Jacob one day... As soon as this mission is over... _

Being a werewolf for so long had granted Jacob immortality. Or as close to immortality a human could get.

The wind blew, rustling my hair, whipping it into a frenzy. The scent grew stronger.

Target placed. Dimitri nodded at me in acknowledgment.

We set off for the city of Rio de Janeiro, dark cloaks billowing in the massive gust of wind as we ran.

Dimitri and I led the hunt, circling around till we had narrowed the exact location. Pinpointing it.

When I realised where we were headed, I was certain my eyes were bulging out my head.

A church. Inconspicuously hidden, yet so startling obvious.

_Of course,_ I thought. _I should've known. Brazil was the largest Catholic nation in the world. But Victoria would find one where no one would look. Hidden in plain sight. _

Deserted, and crumbling, it was no wonder it had been shelved away.

In the past it must have been one of the tallest buildings in Brazil, and the grandest, but now it's spires were hidden amongst skyscrapers.

Even now I could see the church struggling to look magnificent.

Ivy crept up the walls, and there was an air of... Something forgotten and yet forbidden at the same time.

Angels littered the front yard, their statues ancient and their eyes looked haunted. Despite the warm sunlight filtering through the green foliage, I shivered.

"Let's go," Dimitri said, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Of course." I inhaled deeply, then said, "You guys distract and kill as many of the immortal children as possible. _I'll _find Edward." I opened my eyes, staring at each of them, daring them to object.

"And what of the redhead?" Alec asked. I smiled knowingly. In battle, Alec had the clearest mind, maybe even clearer then mine. He was sensible, practical. He knew his priorities, and wouldn't hesitate to go to extremes to get them done.

Clarity was a skill some of us lacked, which was why Alec was so important to us.

"Alec and Jasper, cover for me. The rest of you? It's time for you to hunt." I grinned, flashing my brilliant teeth. Alec smirked, and nodded.

Jasper said, his voice quiet and unwavering, "I got your back," and I couldn't help but giggle. Jasper had worked in the army during the war long ago, but slang like that hadn't escaped his immortal ears.

I glanced up at the many-colored windows and pointed at one immediately, the only one in the entire building that had a strange air about it, like dark eyes staring at me through the grime. Watching, always watching.

Light shone through the grimy stained glass. Edward was up there.

"Come on." I lifted my foot, hands splayed on the wall. My nails dug into the hard brick.

_Ouch. _

"I need a knee-up."

Alec rolled his eyes. "No, you don't." I smirked.

"Glad you're paying attention." I answered coolly. "I would've kicked your face if you dared to try." I found a foothold amongst the red bricks, and stepped into it, Alec and Jasper following suit.

I couldn't resist a last jibe. "Hey, Rose? Try not to get in the way, 'kay?" I grinned rakishly.

_Well, she deserved it, for being so nasty to me before. _

Dimitri walked up towards the ruined door. I was amazed it was still standing.

_Well, not any longer. _

Drawing his powerful right knee up, Dimitri focused all his energy on it, and kicked the door open.

I paused mid-way up the wall and watched in amazement as the door groaned, and then fell apart, sinking into the floor in a flurry of dust. Line pierced through the dullness of the room beyond.

Dimitri's voice echoed in the silence of our awe. Or fear.

"Hey! Anyone home?"

Then there was a flash of blood-red eyes and unearthly, ear-piercing screams that made my skin crawl and would've shattered any human's eardrums.

And then all hell broke loose.

* * *

**Well, there ya have it! Chapter I-have-no-idea-what is officially OUT!!! And it's midnight right now. Whoa. **

**Let's get this party started! Lols... Me and Parties. Not the kind of combo you want. **

**I think some ppl will definitely ask why a church. Yeah, 'cos I was just watching Angels and Demons with my dad, and I got hooked on the idea. Lols. **

**Anyways, I have put off finding Edward long enough! I swear he will come in the next chapter! You have my word! Lol, cheesy much? Haha, CHEESEBALL!**

**Ok, now THAT was really lame. Ah, well. I think it's a blood trait of the family. It's in the genetics. *knowing smile* **

**Judith**


	9. Hunt

**Hey again! Y'know, I totally wanted to name this chapter 'Volturi Kicks Ass', but that's kinda immature, so TOO BAD!**

**Stop killing me for taking so long to update! I'm sorry! It might be the hols but there sure as hell is a lot of homework from my psycho-maniac teachers. Geez, I swear they're all insane.**

**Ok, now down to business.**

**I think some people are asking why Luke didn't come for the mission to make Edward jealous. Well, that's 'cause Edward's unconscious for the most part, so making him jealous while he's all bleary kinda of _doesn't _work. And if he started swinging punches or being delusional or incoherent…well, that would be stupid. A lot.**

**Oh, and he accidentally kisses Bella and that leads to a lot of drama and conflicted feelings and confusion and hope (on Alice's side) and I really, _really_ pity our two fave vamps. Ah well, that's what makes the story so fun to write. Teehee. **

**And as much as we all know, vampires don't just _faint_, but Bella has this power that… Oh, what the heck, just read the freakin' story before I give too much away! **

**Edward's PoV**

I've been counting down the days, every time night falls, another passes, bringing me closer to Bella. I knew Victoria could have been lying, and she had every right to be, but I couldn't help hoping.

It was stupid and foolish, but everytime I thought of Bella I couldn't breathe properly.

Her vampire _slaves _have not only blocked her mind from me, but they have been ordered to torture me as much as possible. Reminders of Bella, quotes she once spoke pouring from their vile lips in almost perfect imitation.

They have the ability to drag up memories of her from my mind, unbidden, and they can make me hallucinate. It is agonizing. Sometimes I see her, close enough to touch, to hold, but when I reach out, my fingers pass through her like mist, and then she evaporates before me, my hands grasping uselessly at nothing and I slump back in defeat.

They don't need ropes. I am bound here by my own pain and helplessness. But they're not taking any chances. My limbs are tied to a chair, and only my head and hands can move.

I think I started talking to thin air once. I'm not sure anymore. Each day is blurrier than the last, and I can't remember much, either because my mind wipes it away as a defence mechanism to protect me or because I'm just slowly losing every last bit of my sanity.

Somehow, Victoria has found out that I'm counting the days off to a fortnight, so she gets that wretched immortal child to knock me unconscious again for I-don't-know-how-long until I wake up, sometimes, one, two days later, and find that time has passed, or, even worse, to find that time has not.

I remember when I used to wish that I could sleep, and _dream_. Dream of Bella. It would have been be heaven.

But I don't dream of her. Because I can't.

I have lost track of time already. I could be a week, or two, or three, or maybe Bella is not coming at all. Maybe that is to be my fate, for leaving the love of my life.

I don't want to think that, but I still do. I want to keep hoping, but I don't want to either.

Perhaps that is Victoria's plan. To destroy me from the inside out with my emotions alone.

Perhaps.

* * *

**Bella's PoV**

I scaled the old brick wall, surrounded by thoughts mainly swirling around battle tactics and wondering if we should have formed another distraction so that Dimitri and the others could finish off more immortal children before the_ real_ fight began. The element of surprise was a powerful one.

And I worried about the rest of Volturi and Luke as well. I wondered if this was just to distract_ us_ from protecting our headquarters, so to speak, in Volterra.

Already I could think of a hundred things that could fail us, a hundred other ways I could have better organised and executed this mission, a hundred fatal flaws already made. We didn't know how many there were waiting for us, we didn't know if this was just a decoy that would blow up, literally, in our faces when we found out, we didn't know if Edward was even here. Or if Victoria was the mastermind behind all this.

All we had was the word of the Cullens, and we had to trust _that_? We had to trust_ them_?

After a century surrounded by killers and assasins alike, I found it hard to trust _anybody_. Aro had warned my against it. As annoying as he was sometimes, like for sending us out on a mission without warning _or_ time_ or_ information, I couldn't help but respecting him. He was like a father to me, but less of the pudgy, overprotective, growly dad that Charlie was, an more of the all-powerful, well-meaning-even-if-you-don't-see-it-sometimes father.

I sighed. I miss Charlie; he had died about thirty years ago. Heart problems. And liver. How many times had I ordered him to watch his health? Perhaps he had neglected that after my abrupt disappearance. My stomach twisted.

I wasn't exactly panting, but I could feel the slight strain on my fingers, though. The window was so high up, I assumed it was for one of those private sermons that priests gave for the filthy rich.

I gritted my teeth and, digging my fingers into the metal, swung myself over the ledge, so that I was dangling from the windowsill, and glanced down. One wrong moved, one misplaced step, and I could tumble to my death. I did not mean the impact of the fall, obviously, but I would give the vampires below enough time to attempt a killing.

Alec, not used to having to exert himself, hooked his loafer-ed foot over the sill and scrambled over the top in an ungainly manner. He's too used to luxuries, even as he leads the life as a hired assasin. All our previous missions have been as simple has flicking a finger, what with both Luke and me around. And his powers kept anyone who might have bypassed us from harming him. But now, we are against invincible, unpredictable vampire children, and I doubted they could be placated with a bit of candy. Or blood, for the matter. Victoria would have made sure they had their fill in anticipation of this fight.

Jasper was completely at ease, but I knew enough of him to see the tense way he held himself, in his posture. He glanced my way and probably sensed my emotions, for he sent a wave of calm to me, as he did in the past. And like in the past, I accepted it, allowing my head to clear and my anxiety to cool. I inhaled deeply, tasting the fresh Brazilian air.

The window was locked, which I thought was stupid, since us vampires have more than one way of breaking into forbidden buildings.

Alec pulled his Platinum Gold card out of his pocket, and I rolled my eyes.

Catching my movement, he shrugged, and said, "What? I doubt they have anything more than a deadbolt." He slit it through, then jiggled it around. "We could try smashing the window open, but I think it'd be a shame to spoil such lovely stained glass."

I don't know why, but I blew my top at that statement, the way he said it in such a blatant, careless fashion. I started yelling at him. "You. Shut. You. Mouth!" I screamed at him. "I have no time for your stupid, infantile remarks, neither do I have time for you to waste! So if you will kindly just open the damn window! I have to time for your cavalier attitude!" Jasper sent another wave of calm, but I shook it off, advancing towards Alec.

"Bella!" Jasper said sharply. He pinned my arms to my side, and I struggled for a while, breathing heavily.

"God, Bella." Alec mimicked Heidi's voice. "Chill."

I considered really hitting him, then decided against it. I did have to 'chill', as Alec put it. Why was I so stressed? I'd done a hundred missions like that before.

I shrugged off Jasper's deathgrip on me, and he resisted for a while, his gaze intently on me, before he deemed me sane enought to let go.

"Discretion, Bella," Alec reminded me.

I nodded, tight-lipped.

The window swung open with an ominous creak.

I slid in, taking note of the situation immediately.

There was no one there? Why wasn't there anyone standing guard?

_Threre's no one here!_ Alec exclaimed in his head. His thoughts expressed shock, and wariness.

_Yes_, I thought back at him. _I can see that._

I frowned. Something was wrong. Why would they leave an unguarded post? A breach in their defenses? Victoria would've taken care of that. She was meticulous.

We spread out, typical Volturi fashion, covering the ground steadily to watch for traps until all of us were at the edge of the perimeter of the room. It was a circular room, like a sort of tower. My fingers brushed the wall behind me.

My cloak lifted some of the dust on the floor, and I took note of that too. Everything was covered in dust. That meant this place hadn't been touched in ages. And it was also the perfect thing to detect intruders. Every step I took caused more disturbances on the ground.

I expanded my shield around Alec and Jasper, and warned both of them to be on their guard.

I lifted my nose to the air. Perhaps I was wrong. Perhaps there was no sentry supposed to be placed here. Perhaps there _was_, and he had gone of with his brothers to fight against Dimitri.

Then another niggling thought broke through the surface. Where was Edward?

There was a shuffling at the door, then the turning of a key in the lock, and I felt dread form a hard stone at the base of my stomach.

I mentally whacked myself.

There was no guard here, because there was no Edward here.

I had walked us all into a trap.

The key in the lock clicked.

* * *

Jasper said something foul under his breath- a curse. It was uttered in a language I hadn't heard before, though I assumed it was something from the South, since he had been a general there while he served the army in his time.

Alec didn't so much flick a glance at Jasper, carefully ignoring the profanity, though he had definitely heard. The intruder hadn't though, since it was too soft for him to hear, and he was also muttering fiercely under his breath. I could hear it from in here. It was very colorfully said, many expletives and invectives I hadn't heard before mixed in. Felix would be impressed.

"Stupid thing... who does she think... not a slave... missing out on the fun... who even cares about the prisoner....?" There was a low growl, and he vigorously jerked the key in the hole.

Jasper's stance was relaxed, but I noted his hands dangling loosely at his sides, as though preparing them for a quick grab of a hidden fatal weapon.

I pulled my cloak around me, a smaller target, and in all the gray I was wearing, I melted perfectly into the dirt-ridden wall. I let my hair fall to hide my pale skin.

The door swung open smoothly, hinges well-oiled. Obviously to minimise chances of us realizing that we were being snuck up on, though we already knew.

The intruder stepped in, blood-red eyes and pearly teeth and all.

Alec focused his mind, and I could feel his power seeping out of him like a venomous fog.

_It's too slow_, I thought, panicking. Something I hadn't done since I first joined the Volturi.

_Distract him_, I thought at Jasper.

I quickly planned what to do.

I pulled into my mind, spreading out my consciousness until I could feel his mind brush mine.

His name was Riley. He was younger than me in physical form. I wagered about 22, and Victoria's 'assistant'. He had been used by her on countless occasions and for over a year now. He was also convinced that he was in love with her. Poor chap.

But we could use that. He might be useless to Victoria, but he could be very useful to us indeed.

I felt Alec's power wrap around him like a blanket, smothering him.

"Wh-what? What's going on here? Who's there?" His voice was panicked, his fingers groping uselessly at thin air as his senses were cut from him one by one.

Wait. Victoria didn't prepare him for this? Perhaps she thought he wouldn't need it. Perhaps she hoped he would preish in our hands.

I had expected more than this. It was going to be too easy. I watched mercilessly as he was slowly cut off from the world.

I nodded at Alec, and he released his power slgihtly, and I knelt down so that I ws face-to-face with Riley.

"We need information," I persuaded him soothingly. "And we think you can be the one to provide it to us."

"No," He said obstinately. I thought he was being purposely insolent. "You won't get anything out of me."

I tilted my head thoughtfully. I could tell he was trying to be gallant, though his face was paler than ever. He probably thought Victoria would reward him for his loyalty to her after the fight.

"Really? Why not? You could mean a lot to us." Then I dropped my facade. "In any case, I _will_ be able to get the information I need. Victoria isn't here to save you. I could crush your mind until you told me. You could, of course, either choose to tell me, and spare yourself the agony, or I could force it out of you. Either way, what I want, I would get." I shrugged.

"No," He repeated. "And Victoria will come. She _does_ so care about me." I started at him incredulously, and then sighed in irritation. But it was Alec who voiced my annoyance out loud.

"Didn't you hear what she said?" He demanded in exasperation. "She would be able to get what she wanted anyway. She could force you even if you didn't want to."

I pretended to sigh. "Oh, he's doing this for Victoria. I see. A pity isn't it, that he doesn't see what we can see? He doesn't see that Victoria has been using him all along, that she has no feelings for him whatsoever. Pity, pity. He could have been so useful to us. But love makes blind fools of us all." I chuckled coldly.

I cracked my knuckles silently. _Time to show them what I'm made of._

Then I used Alec's power and Jane's together, blinding him so that he was helpless without his senses, then in the dark, lonely world, I made his only companion there pain. He would go crazy.

I pitied him. He could've spared himself all this. If only he had listened to us. Soemtimes I felt guilty causing so much pain, but this was a better fate than having to be further used by Victoria. His heart would have broken anyway. All I was doing was make it happen faster. It did make me feel bad, though, using his affections against him. It was one of my cruelest methods of getting my way, and I used it as seldom as possible. We were pressed for time here.

I released my power abruptly. My nose was lifted, and athough I couldn't smell anything, that was no guarantee that we weren't going to be ambushed again. If I had the ability to mask my presence, so could some other vampire.

"Let's go," I said curtly. "This room is a decoy. We have to find Edward."

Alec frowned at the shuddering Riley on the floor seperating us, and said, "Why didn't you just leave your power on him?"

"Too much concentration. Even if it is a definite tell-tale sign of our entry."

I pushed the door open, and Jasper and Alec stepped through. Jasper looked taken aback. I could sympathize with him, though. It always was a shock when you found out how we, from the Guard, worked. I had turned as green as a vampire could the first time.

I twisted the key, turning it so that Riley was locked in, although I doubted he would be doing much moving around, seeing as how incapacitated he was.

"So... Where is Edward?" Jasper ventured, still looking shaken.

"I don't know. His mind didn't have anything on your brother's whereabouts. So Riley wasn't quite as trusted as he thought he was. Victoria knew not to put too many eggs in one basket."

Alec snorted at my use of the metaphor. _This is a testament to her cunning, though. _

I scowled at the ceiling. Edward was probably further in, I thought. That's why I had gone through the wrong window. Also, Edward was put in that cell a while back, that's why he scent was still there, and quite strong.

I hesistated, and took a step abck, then pulled the key out of the keyhole. Alec stared, but he didn't question my motives.

"In old churches one key was often used for many doors. The churches tended to be so big that keeping track of which key went to which door was a bother." I explained anyway.

I extended my mind again, and scanned for stray vampires patrolling the corridors until I found one with the information I needed.

"This way," I gestured, then took of in the direction of a collapsing staircase.

* * *

Where I was headed happened to be a cell much like the one we had been put into before. But I could sense something inside, very faint.

A sort of...pulsing. Like a heartbeat, but vampires didn't have a heartbeat. It was more like a life force.

I could hear breathing too, labored and terrifyingly slow.

I shoved the key into the lock, and would've missed if it wasn't for my vampiric senses. My fingers shook as I jiggled it around. My breathing was coming out in anxious pants too.

What would happen if I saw Edward? I hadn't seen him in a century. What would happen to me then? And him? What would he feel? The girl he had thought he had left for good, here to save him. He probably wanted to get rid of me as soon as possible. He probably detested me, even though I wasn't the weak, pathetic human anymore.

The door creaked loudly, and in the tense silence it sounded deafening. I sensed that the purpose of the noise was the exact opposite of the one in the previous cell. This was loud, noisy, so as to claim the attention of whoever was inside. In the previous decoy cell, it was silent so that they'd have the element of surprise, and finishing us off would be easier.

I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. In my ears I could almost hear the rapid pounding of my heart.

I exhaled then opened my eyes, and in the gloom of the tiny, one window-ed cell, they took in the still, huddled form slouched over on a chair. I would've have recognized him, but I did. It was the hair that had stood like a beacon, the only thing the made it obvious about who we had found.

I noted the dirty, tattered clothes, the pale, muscular limbs, the black eyes, tinged with gold, and the distinctive trademark bronze hair.

Then I felt my knees grow weak, and I sank to the floor.

"Oh, Edward," I whispered. "Edward, I'm so sorry."

* * *

**Alice's PoV**

When we entered, I got an immediate idea of how many vampires there were.

Many. A lot. These words seemed inadequete now. Seeing their numbers against us, I knew we had little hope of defeating them, Volturi or not.

But we did have hope. Out of Volterra, I could see futures clearly now. I whispered our tactics to my family and Bella's coven members, and they all nodded in agreement. It gave me a sense of pride that I was being appreciated.

Jasper would say I already was appreciated, of course. My mind swerved to him at once. Was he okay?

I couldn't help but worry about his safety. I scanned the future for any mishaps in their search. _None_, I thought with relief.

But I couldn't find my brother's yet. I couldn't see his future at all. Blocked, I'd wager, clenching my jaw.

I had to leave it to Bella, then. She was my only hope for bringing back both my love and my life.

Everything was up to her now. I just hope she can make it.

**

* * *

**

**Jasper's PoV**

_This was him? This was my brother?_ I couldn't stop the shock pulsing through me.

This was my brother, who had pined for Bella for so long, who had determined never to try and look for her, and forbade everyone of us from doing so likewise, this was my brother, reduced to_ this_? He loked so...so broken.

I shuddered at the thought of what Victoria had put him through. It was probably worse than the stuff of my nightmares.

I hesitated before approaching him. I could feel his emotions, waves and waves of pain and agony. My stomach hurt.

And in the midst of all that pain, I could feel a tiny spark of hope, small, but growing with each passing second.

He had sensed Bella. He knew she was here.

But he was trying to supress that hope. Why? Why would he do that? Why would he even want to try? Didn't he _want_ to see Bella?

I took another step forward, and another, and then another, until I saw. Saw what had happened to him that made Bella so...agitated.

"Oh...My...God." I breathed.

It was even worse than I had imagined.

Far, _far_, worse.

* * *

**Bella's PoV**

I felt like I was choking. There was a burning in my chest. My fingers shook as they fluttered uselessly over his limp body.

In my stay with the Volturi, while I was on my various missions, I had seen vampires torn to shreds. I had seen them burnt alive, heard their unearthly screams haunting me long after, until I had learnt to shut the guilt out, for the sake of my mental health.

But yet, this was somehow worse. A hundred, thousand times worse. This would haunt me worse than the nightmares I'd faced.

I lifted the long sleeves of his cream-colored shirt, revealing thousands of tiny little cresent-shaped bites, marking his arms.

Vampires had hard, cold skins, outer layers, to protect them. And because of that we were invulnerable to all except our own kind. And so we had no need to heal. Our torn limbs and digits automatically rejoined with our bodies. That's why the killing of a vampire had to be done so swiftly. So that their missing body parts didn't try to find them.

The bites would stay there permanantly, I knew, unless Luke decided to help him, but I doubted that.

Somehow, these bites were more venomous than most vampire bites, possibly because they were immortal children. Edward wasn't bleeding or anything, but some of the wounds hadn't sealed shut to form a scar. They were still open, gaping, and I could tell the venom burned him.

I hoped I wasn't too late.

I swallowed loudly; my throat felt unbearably dry. All that time I was planning what I would say to him when we met, what he would look like: the astonishment, maybe pity, maybe resentment. But that had been before I knew he would be...unconscious.

I felt panic close around me, vicelike. Vampires didn't just faint. Something was wrong.

Luke could cause temporary unconsciousness to vampires, but I had never seen anyone else do it.

But he was awake. Conscious. I had seen his eyes flutter open 49 seconds ago. Make that 50, and counting.

I touched his forehead. His skin was cold, colder than a human's, but warm, warmer than any vampire's.

_Did vampires even _get_ fevers?_

"Get your hands of me," he spat in a low, furious voice. I jerked my hand away, but I couldn't deny the relief flooding through me. He could speak. So he was okay.

For now.

Then what he said registered.

He told me to let go off him.... Why? Didn't he _want_ to be saved?

My brow furrowed. "Don't worry, Edward," I said. I used the same soothing tone I had used a while back. "We're getting you out of here."

"Let go of me!" He yelled, his head shooting up and his eyes flying open. There was something about his look, so deranged and helpless at the same time; it broke my heart.

The two sides of me warred; vampire, cool, calm, and dangerous; and the flighty human, prone to mistakes and pity.

"Edward," I whispered. "It's me. Bella." I pulled my fringe up, letting him see the familiar brown eyes that he thought he had left behind for good a century ago.

"You lie!" He shouted at me. "You're Victoria, fooling me again!"

I felt a catch in my chest._ Victoria used _me_ to confound him? Why would Victoria fool him using_ me_?_ I bit my lip, but I knew that if we were to speed this up, I had to convince him I was alive.

"Ask me a question," I ordered. "Something only the_ real_ Bella Swan would know." I watched him flinch as I said my name.

"Where...did we first meet?" He hedged.

"In the cafeteria, then in Biology class, but we were only properly introduced a few days later, in Biology class as well."

He frowned in doubt. "Um... What did she wear that first day?"

I was stumped. My human memories had all but vanished, except for those of the Cullens. And even then they were faded and blurry.

"I-I'm not sure..." I hit myself mentally. How could I forget?

But Jasper apparently found his voice in time to save me. "It's her, Edward. Bella." I shot a grateful smile at him.

Edward squinted up at his brother, and it'd have been funny, but this wasn't a moment for levity.

"Jasper?" He hesitated, unsure. "You're an illusion," he muttered.

Alec stepped up, and lost his temper before I could say anything about it. "Shut up, Cullen. We're here to save your sorry ass, pretty-boy, so how 'bout you appreciate it by making our job easier?"

"Who are you?" He spat, sourly.

"I'm Alec of the Volturi. I'd say 'pleased to meet you', but that'd be a lie." His voice was scathing.

Edward's marble forehead puckered. He wsn't convinced yet, but he said, "Fine. So I accept that you are real. For now." He narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously.

Jasper took the ropes off in about two seconds, and then I realized Edward couldn't walk.

"He's worse than a human." Alec scoffed. "Remind me again _why_ Aro sent us on this damn mission."

"Language," I reminded him. "And Aro's the big boss, the head honcho, so he can do whatever he likes with us." I shrugged.

"Whatever," was what I got as a reply.

Edward and I stared each other down. "I'm going to have to knock you out for a while," I said softly.

"No!" He yelled. I started.

"That's what Victoria always got _them _to do." His tone was bitter. _Them_ had to be the immortal children.

"Oh." I chewed my lip. "Sorry, I guess."

I touched my hand to his temple. His head slumped over.

* * *

I heaved Edward over my shoulders, then Jasper insisted on doing it.

He smiled. "Chalk it up to gallantry. I feel stupid watching you slave away under the weight of my brother." I laughed.

I brushed the bronze hair from his eyes in an unusual gesture of tenderness.

Alec was watching me closely. I lifted my hand away.

_We were almost too late. If vampires could die from starvation and neglect he probably would be gone by now._ I couldn't pay attention to where we were going.

_Then again, maybe they can._

Alec was saying something.

"What?" I asked.

His face barely masked his irritation. "I said, we should sneak downstairs to where the battle is probably still going on."

"Someone will have to guard my brother." Jasper volunteered. "I'll do it."

"Good," I nodded in approval, in control of the situation once more. _Don't let your mind stray just yet, Bella. _

We headed down the rickety steps. Jasper snuck out fromt eh second floor window, just before we were going into enemy territory. "Coward," Alec sneered. I shushed him.

There wasn't a single sound coming from the battleground.

Who won? Who lost? Surely it wasn't over so quickly? vampire ears could detect the slgihtest of sound, and yet there was none.

Then there was a blur of pale skin and black hair, and a figure slammed into me at full force.

* * *

I didn't scream. Instinct kicked in instantly, and I pulled my shield higher, and unleashed a wave of pain upon my attacker. She collapsed to the floor writhing in apin, screams tearing from her lips.

Then I saw who it was. Alice.

I dropped my power immediately. "Alice! Oh gosh, Alice! I'm so sorry! I thought- I didn't know-"

My words ended in a confusing garble.

Alice sat up, her face pale. She looked shaken. But her expression was one of triumph. And weariness.

"We won," she breathed joyfully. "And it's okay, really. I shouldn't have startled you."

Then my brain kicked in.

We won. They won. It was over.

I surveyed our surroundings. It was a place of mass destruction. _Everything_ was broken.

I winced. "What happened?" I demanded.

"Well," Alice hesitated.

"Well what?" I all but shouted at her.

"Okay, okay, relax, Bella. I hate to say this, but the real reason we won was because of Jane," she admitted grudgingly. I raised my eyebrows.

"Go on," I prompted.

"She just vanished the minute we went in. I thought she chickened-out, and then I saw her high up in the rafters. She looked at us, then kind of gave some kind of signal, and then sent out this huge pain blast- like what you did to me just now- and then they all just collapsed and we finished them off." I cringed at the mention of my assault on her.

Jane was attempting to look modest, but failed miserably, then gave up and smirked at me. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't stop the grin spreading across my face. Aro would be pleased to hear this.

It was only now that I realized the various fires spread around the room.

"Where's Victoria?" I asked.

Jane was the one who answered me. "She was hiding behind the door, that coward. Rosalie-" The name was said reluctantly" -found her and gave her a _huge _ass-kicking." She spread her hands wide to emphasise her point, and I groaned. _Why did the Twins new favourite word just _have _to be 'ass'? It was just _so_ typical!_

Then,_ Rose? Gave Victoria her due? Rose?_

I smiled. Jane never did like sharing her spotlight, but maybe the Cullens and Volturi would learn to get along. Sort of.

Then I saw how Jane and Rosalie bickered over the size- Rosalie insisted it was gargantuan- of her 'ass-kicking' and chuckled. Maybe not.

* * *

"So how's my brother?" Alice asked eagerly.

"He's fine," I mumbled, in a very human-Bella impersonation.

"I don't like that tone," Alice said, half-teasingly, half-warningly.

I sighed. "He's fine, but..."

"But...?" Alice waved her hands in a gesture to carry on.

"But he's not well. He's very...injured?"

Jane snorted behind me. "The last time I check, Bella," she called out, "vampires didn't get _injured_."

I frowned disapprovingly at her.

"We have to go soon, in any case, so you guys will have to put your celebrations on hold for now." I warned.

A round of groans reached my ears, and I half-wanted to yell at them, then decided against it.

"Let's go." I started towards the door, then turned on my heel back to them and grinned briefly.

"Don't worry. We have plenty of things to celebrate with in Volterra." I winked at Jane, and she caught on immediately.

"Yeah! Chanpagne, and _red_ wine, and _Bloody_ Mary." She hinted.

Emmett groaned at her joke. "C'mon! I could do better than you anyday!"

And of course Jane would've jumped straight into the challenge if not for Alec. Now that the mission was over, he lost his cold, patronizing, mocking demeanor in favour of his customary indifferent attitude.

I smiled gratefully at him as he pinned his sister's arms to her side. She struggled for a bit, then gave up and settled for scowling at him.

I glanced at Emmett. "What she means is blood, of course. We've got animal, too, since I figured you'd prefer that to what_ they_ normally drink." I rolled my eyes in the general direction of the twins, locked in each other's arms, both determined not to let go.

"Didn't you tell Aro to stock up?" Came Jane's voice, muffled from the fabric shoved in her face. They were now in an unyielding headlock.

"What do you think? We've never failed before, have we?" I smirked.

Emmett looked confused. "Didn't you just say..._they_?"

I nodded.

"So that means...you_ don't_ drink human blood?"

I laughed, and shook my head.

"But we just saw..."

I shook my head indulgently, still smiling._ He_ wouldn't understand. His family was, after all, not devout 'vegetarians' for nothing.

"Oh, forget it," he muttered.

* * *

We ran out of the church, glad to be done with our mission. Edward had to be taken to Volterra soon, if Luke was to heal him. I could only heal his mind, but that alone would take a lot of effort, and I was already craving a drink.

Edward was carried by Jasper most of the time, and at first I puzzled over what to do when we got to Customs, then shrugged it off. I figured we could probably, ah, _persuade_ the manager to let us leave without the usual hassle.

Alec snapped out his cell phone before Jane could, and in a voice that was both brisk and businesslike, he cooly explained that he would need the jet up and humming when we arrived.

There were a few weak protests across the phone, but we were used to getting our way, and some lowly human plane manager wouldn't stop us. Alec didn't wait for him to finish stuttering. In a voice like ice, he demanded for his terms to be met, then hung up.

I sighed. The manager would let us through. If he knew what was good for him. We weren't to be messed with.

The wind whipped my cloak back, and I let myself relax, finally.

On the way to the airport we stopped at a hideout of the Volturi's, and I picked up a few bags of blood.

We reached the airport and didn't even bother with Customs. We met the frantic plane manager beside the jet, and he tried to warn us with false threats, and Emmett shoved past him, irritated, letting his big-mean-weightlifter side show.

There wasn't a pilot in the plane, and Jane _tsk_ed in annoyance, and Jasper offered to pilot it. He had, after all, been in the army.

I set Edward down between me and Alice. Alice's face was taut with worry, a stark contrast to her normally cheerful smiles.

"Is he going to be okay?" She whispered, as if dreading the answer.

I touched his forehead. "Of course. But Luke is going to have to heal those wounds."

As expected, Alice pulled a face at Luke's name, and I resisted the urge to comment on it.

I stared out at the clouds, pensive, lost in thoughts, my fingers all the while resting on Edward's forehead so that I could feel his temperature.

His mind was shattered, the thin line holding his sanity together, seperating sanity from insanity, that line was so thin, it scared me. It could so easily snap, and then he'd lose his mind, and I didn't think that could be healed.

I sighed heavily, and found myself anxious to get back to Volterra.

* * *

**Okay! That's that! I'm sorry if this chapter was a disappointment.... I thought it was really boring and long-winded... Never mind. **

**In any case, to summarize, Edward is seriously hurt in his head, so Bella's gonna have to heal him mentally, and Luke will help Bella with the healing of the vampire bites. **

**Anyways... Back To Volterra! I don't know why I didn't post this chapter earlier. All it did was sit in my Documents Manager for a really long time, and now I'm feeling guilty, so... Posting it is!**

**(And also because my bestie is threatening to terrorize me in school if I keep slacking, but don't tell her I said that...) **

**Love you guys! And remember to review. To say it's fab or suckish or whatever. Just do it!**

**Judith**


	10. Home

**Hey again, guys (ahem, girls)!**

**Okay, that tone was seriously wrong. I'll admit I'm depressed. I just lost every last one of my songs in my freakin' thumbdrive :((((**

**Ugh, I need an aspirin. Something pain-killing, anyway. **

**So, storytime! Again. Whoop-de-doo-de-do. Oh, the joy. **

**Bella's PoV**

Someone touched my arm, and I jerked away from the contact, startled.

Red eyes stared back at me. It was Jane.

"We're arriving," she announced. A look of concern passed across her eyes, creasing the space between her eyebrows, but just as quickly it disappeared into her cool mask of composure, and I didn't comment on it.

In Volterra, we rarely showed concern for anyone other than the Ancients, and our mates.

I had said that the Volturi was like a family, but in truth only Aro and Luke felt like family to me. Everyone else was, on average, just a coven member.

I heard the whirr of the engines change subtly as we descended. My fingers clenched subconsciously.

I couldn't wait to get back, be in Luke's arms once more, get rid of the annoyingly conflicted feelings of anxiety I was currently battling for the man I had once loved.

Throughout the plane ride I hadn't been able to take my eyes, or my thoughts, of _him_. Him, Edward. What difference did it make even if I forced myself not to utter his name out loud? I couldn't get rid of my thoughts, neither could I silence them.

I worried, panicked, felt strange leaps of ecstacy and chewed my lip incessently in turns. All for him, the man I had sworn never to love again.

It was like my feelings for him hadn't vanished at all, like no time had passed since he left me, like I still foolishly- blindly- loved him with all my heart.

_As the saying goes, Love is blind._ I felt like tearing my hair out.

When we finally touched-down _safely_, thanks to the skilled piloting of Jasper, I insisted on holding _him_, partly out of duty, partly due to my own_ human_ emotions.

We took the same cars again, but this time I sat with the Cullens, so that I could hold Edward.

_You're a fool_, screamed the part of my mind that still retained some sense. _You're a stupid fool ruled by your emotions! You love _Luke_, not _Edward_, remember? _

_Yes, I do,_ I tried to say back, but I was interrupted.

_Then act like you do! The reason you saved Edward was to prove to him that you were alive, and that you could manage well enough without his help. That by being alive and ith a mate you could rub it further into his face!_

I knew all of it was right, of course. That I had wanted to show off, to flaunt the fact that I wasn't some helpless little human girl. But I failed miserably. Now I was pining for him? I wanted to whack myself.

My head was starting to pound already. I kneaded it with one hand, the other resting on Edward's face as he lay sprawled on the backseat. Fantastic. Now my mind won't cooperate with me.

I was conscious of all their eyes on me, Volturi and Cullen alike.

He probably has a mate too, I told myself sternly. One who is of his kind, one who is invulnerable, who doesn't need his constant saving...

The way home was short, smooth, but to me it felt like it lasted forever.

Finally, _finally_, we reached the edge of the cliff, peering down over Volterra and the castle of the Volturi. The road would lead on to the gates of Volterra, but I had no interest to wait like a common mortal. I got out of the car, slamming the door behind me. Emmett pulled Edward out, his expression concerned, as though he worried for my sanity.

Relief coursed through me. At last, the solace I craved was close at hand. I could see Luke standing there, lost amidst the crowd of Volturi members, and yet somehow standing out. He seemed to glow. Everything else dulled in comparison, and faded into the background.

_He's waiting_, I thought._ Waiting for me._

_Luke_, I wanted to yell.

I wanted to run to him, to stop thinking of Edward.

_You're using Luke as a distraction_, taunted that voice again. I chose to ignore it.

Then I ran.

I ran down the steep slope of the hill. I ran past the cars waiting impatiently, past the bleary guards, past the crowds gathered for Saint Marcus's Day, past the fountain, and crashed right into the waiting arms of my love.

"Luke," I whispered at last.

"Welcome home, my love." He murmured back, and I could hear his tone, so full of amusement, and I could picture his mouth curled up and his eyes dancing with mirth, and then I knew one thing for certain.

I was truly home.

* * *

I felt warm in his arms, _safe_, the way I always had. Edward, for the first time in hours, was out of my mind.

_I missed you_, he thought. I smiled ever so slightly. In the end, it was still Luke who knew me best.

_As did I_, I sent mentally. I felt the curve of his lips upon my hair as he smiled. His arms tightened their hold around me, but I didn't mind. Niether did I mind what he did next.

Pausing only for a second of thought, he tilted my face up, and kissed me.

* * *

**Edward's PoV**

I regained consciousness for a while, my eyes opening blearily.

Had it all been a dream? Another hallucination? Another skilled Victoria-esque trick?

"Bella?" I asked. My mouth formed the words with difficulty. It felt dry and gritty, like I'd just swallowed dust.

"No, not Bella," came a voice. "It's me." I fought the disappointment welling up in me. I face loomed above mine, blurry and out-of-focus.

"Emmett?" I slurred.

"Yup." He answered me cheerfully. "Welcome back to the world of the living undead, bro."

"Where's Bella?" I asked, even though I knew she wasn't here. I couldn't help myself.

"Well..." I heard the hesitation in his tone, and yanked my eyes wider. I pulled myself up, draining my strength in the process.

"Where? Where? Where is she?" I asked eagerly. My arms trembled under my weight.

"Well?" I demanded, not bothering to turn around to face my brother as I scanned our surroundings.

_Italy_, some distant part of my brain whispered. _Volterra, in Italy._

Then I saw her. Running. Where to?

_Bella, Bella, Bella..._

My eyes trailed her hungrily, with a strange sense of relief. So Bella was really alive. It wasn't a dream. I hadn't been going crazy. Bella had come for me, despite all that had happened between us, despite all that Victoria had said to undermine my confidence.

My heart swelled with exhileration. _Bella, Bella, Bella..._

Any other time I would have questioned why she was still alive- hadn't she died- _flinch_- long ago? At least, that was my plan for her...- but right now I was too busy savoring my joy.

I sagged into Emmett's arms, exhausted, then hoisted myself up again. I wanted to catch another glimpse of Bella. _Bella, Bella, Bella... Bella, the love of my life, the reason for my existence. _

"Edward..." My brother warned me seriously. _Since when has _Emmett _ever been serious?_

I watched her race across the courtyard, the wide open square, her grey hood thrown back and her dark hair streaming out. I wanted to run my fingers through it, like I once had.

_Since when did Bella wear_ anything_ with a hood?_

She was looking at something. Some_one_.

With an intensity that should have worried me, if my brain had been functioning properly. But it wasn't. _Bella, Bella, Bella..._

There was a crowd of similarly dressed people standing in front of her. They looked expectantly behind her, as though looking to see something mroe important. _Was there ever anything more important than Bella?_

Then one of them, a dark-haired boy- no,_ man_- stepped out and held his arms out in an embrace. That Bella- _my_ Bella- crashed into.

_Bella, Bella... Bella?_

My heart plummetted down to the soles of my feet, and I heard something break, like the thin shattering of fine glass.

_No, no. I could be anyone_, I tried desperately to console myself. _That vampire might just be a friend, an ally, some she just knows well._

His lips were moving, mouthing words I could neither understand nor hear, but there was no mistaking the expression of tenderness in his face.

"No," I whispered, without even realizing it. "No!" I yelled in fury and indignation and helplessness. Had I really come this far only to fail? To lose Bella to someone else?

_Bella! My Bella... _

_Maybe you have_, came the faintest whisper in my head. It was a mockery, a tribute to how filled I was with self-loathing.

I couldn't do anything but watch with a growing horror and dread. Then the man tilted her face up to his. My spirits sank.

And then he touched his lips to hers, gently at first, then deepening it.

Down at the bottom of my feet, I heard a distant shattering sound. It took me a while to realize it then, but when I did, I knew immediately what it was.

It was the breaking of my heart. _Bella..._ The sound of my shattering heart drowned out the echo of her name.

The surrouding people just stood there, wry smiles of disapproval and exasperation touching their faces, but they didn't do anything.

_Why aren't you doing anything?_ I wanted to scream at them, infuriated and anguished as I was.

But I couldn't move, couldn't speak. Because the minute I thought that, my mind started to shut down. It was almost a relief not to have their kiss imprinted in my mind. But _almost_ doean't count for anything.

_Bella..._

The lights dimmed around me, and as the dark tendrils of unconsciousness started to coil around me, I felt a dull ache in my chest. Then I gladly gave myself up to it, spiralling, sinking gratefully in endless sleep, her name the last conscious thought I had.

* * *

**Fantastic! Done it within the hour! And now I'm gonna call my cousin to terrorize her to pass me all the songs in her iPod by transferring it into my freakin' thumbdrive. Stupis technology. I'm gonna terrorize my Dad too, later. To buy me a new one. **

**So sorry for the unbearably short chapter! My bestie's gonna kick my butt again... Damn. **

**Anyways... So Bella's falling in love again! Whoo!**

**That's why she wanted to ger back to Luke ASAP, to avoid think- and looking- at our favourite, absolutely dreamy, _dahling_, Edward Cullen. Haha. **

**And because all that concern for Edward's state of mind is worrying her, it wakes up old memories. Poor Bella, having to feel so conflicted. Ah, well. **

**Whee! But Bella thinks Edward despises her human-ness, and even if he doesn't, he probably already has a mate- who _wouldn't _think that?- so he's untouchable. Whoopsy-daisy. **

**And Edward thinks Bella's only helping him 'cause she's expected too, and she really _does_ already have a mate, so poor Edward too! Yay! **

**I think I might be just a_ wee_ bit sadistic. **

**So! Review? Pretty pleeeaase? But of _course_ you will. **

**With lots of hugs and kisses and genius ideas (sort of),**

**Judith**


	11. Jealousy

**Whassup! Anyways, I'm feeling happy today. I'm fonnaly gonna have enough sleep! Yes! And I've done my homework! More or less. Darn. **

**So so so! Edward is jealous... Lalala. Luke is pissed. Bella is confused... Aro is plotting evil stuff! Muahahahaha!**

**Sorry. Currently still high on chocolates. **

**I will proceed to let the tale unfold... I also really need classes and tips on how not to be so cheesy (ahem, lame), but ah, well, that can't be helped, can it? **

**Edward's PoV**

I woke up to my head pounding at a speed even faster than my driving. Scary.

It was like there was a wasp trapped in my head, drumming a painful tattoo against my skull. I winced, and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to ignore the pain, when the memories rushed back.

Horror... Darkness, in the hands of Victoria and her newborns... Weakness... Pain... Bella, Jasper... Rescue... Blackness...

Then, with a swiftness that left me breathless, my nearest memory resurfaced.

Bella... In another's embrace... Her lips on him... Pain... Despair... Longing...

White-hot knives seared through my heart.

I opened my eyes again, narrowing them in the glare of light.

_Something's wrong... I've never feared light before, or cringed away from it..._

I was in a room, with light-colored curtains drawn tight to minimize the sun's rays pouring in. I glanced around, taking stock of my surroundings.

I was lying on a bed, immobile. The matress was white, the kind of white you get after leaving something out to dry for too long; the kind of white that's so bright it burned your eyes.

There was a table beside my bed, a bedside stand. On it was a large crystal jug, and a book. The Merchant Of Venice.

_One of Bella's favourite classics_, I thought mournfully.

Then I became aware of the voices outside the door, hushed, but not enough for me not to hear.

"...help him, Luke. He's badly injured." Bella.

"Vampires don't get injured. I think it's only mental." I gritted my teeth. This was the voice of the other man in Bella's life; I was sure of it.

"Yes, but he's been bitten multiple times, and after that newborn reduced his physical strength. You should know; you can do it too."

"Yes, but-"

"But..?" Bella prompted, her voice subtley reflecting her impatience.

"Fine; I'll help him. But don't expect me to enjoy it."

"You don't have to," Bella pointed out, her voice was relieved. "Thanks, Luke. I owe you."

Then I heard the soft rustle of fabric as they embraced. My fingers tightened ever so slightly on the bedcovers.

_So his name is Luke..._

The door clicked open silently, and I shut my eyes again, pretending to still be out cold.

"You can stop pretending now." Bella's voice was teasing.

I opened my eyes, and her face swam above me. The brown eyes were wide, concerned.

"So," she said, pouring something out of the jug, something crimson, into a glass. She set both down, and turned to face me, hands on hips. "How much did you hear?"

* * *

**Bella's PoV**

_He heard_, I couldn't help but think, as I stared at his familiar gold eyes.

I didn't know whether to feel smug, that he knew how well I was getting along, or if I should feel worried, both for his condition and how much he knew of it.

No, who was I kidding. I was worried, because I didn't want him to think I had forgotten him and moved on. And perhaps the tiniest bit pleased, at the thought of making him- what was the word he had once used?- jealous.

But he wouldn't be jealous. There was no reason anymore for him to be. I doubted there ever _was_ a reason.

I sighed then, tucking a lock of hair behind my ears as I turned to him, glass of blood in hand.

"I didn't think you'd want to drink human blood," I told him, just to break to awkward silence. "Even if it helps speed up the process of your healing."

He didn't say anything, and I realized his face had frozen in shock, staring at me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked more quietly, so as to not worry him.

He seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in, shaking his head briefly. "No, nothing." He smiled ruefully at me. "Sorry, what did you say?"

I looked away. His unrelenting gaze was making me nervous and self-conscious, like the besotted little human girl I had once been.

When I looked back at him, I found him staring unseeingly at the bedcovers, face pulled taut in thought.

I fidgeted slightly, and the movement was enough to catch his attention.

_Now what?_ I was clueless on what to do. I intended to pass the glass of blood to him, but he might still be too weak, but if I held him up, supported him while he drank... I shuddered slightly.

"Is-is something wrong?" He asked tentatively, repeating the words I had said earlier.

I thought he hadn't heard them. I thought he'd hadn't even remembered I said those words.

"I never forget anything about you, Bella."

My hand jerked back, almost spilling the blood in the glass.

It took me a while to realize what he was talking about, and even longer to realize that I had just said those words out loud. If I could, I would have blushed scarlet. My teeth gnawed on my lower lip.

He was looking at me, expecting an answer. "Of course not," I said, lying smoothly to hide my frantic thoughts. "Vampires forget nothing."

He looked down again, but not before I caught a flash of something across his eyes. It looked like sadness, like disappointment.

_In me_, I thought suddenly._ I said the wrong thing, somehow. Evidently._

I strided over to his bed, determined not to let it show.

He looked up as I came closer. An expression flitted across his face, but it vanished before I could decipher its meaning.

Hesitantly, I slid an arm under the nape of his neck as I supported his head, fingers brushing those bronze curls. His breathing hitched unexpectedly.

Then I placed the glass on his porcelain lips, tilting it up.

He drank hungrily, but his eyes were glazed over. Crimson liquid slid down the smooth glass and into his mouth.

There was a loud sucking sound, and it took about a mintue for both of us to realize that he had finished his glass. Drained it, in fact. I should have asked for more blood from Aro.

I poured another glass, and he drank more slowly this time, but it seemed to vanish really quickly too.

I moved to refill his glass, but his hand closed around my wrist, drawing me back to his side. His eyes were beseeching as they locked into mine.

I didn't move, but it was because I couldn't. Not while he held my gaze like that.

Then, subconsciously, I found myself leaning forward, until his eyes were all I could see. They were as deep as twin pools of molten lava. I felt like I could sink into it and burn happily. I felt like I could see the world and more in those eyes, go deeper and deeper until resurfacing was but a distant dream.

I heard the silent_ swish_ of the door opening, and I yanked my hand away from his grasp. I blinked, and my vision cleared. Disgust was written all over my face.

Luke strode in, like he owned every square inch of the place. Which was kind of true. Aro trailed behind me, filmy eyes greedy.

I rubbed my wrist subconsciously, where his slackened fingers had brushed against when I snatched it from Edward's. My mouth was dry, and my chest burned.

"So how is he, Bella?" Aro whispered, his voice paper-thin, as always.

"He is fine," I said calmly. "He needs Luke's healing, of course, to purge his body of the venom, and to erase those scars. He will feel slightly more human for the first few days, but Luke's healing process is to be faster than mine. I will have to sew back his mind," I stated, matter-of-factly. I checked the underside and nails of my hands meticulously for non-existent dirt.

"I see," Aro murmured thoughtfully.

Suddenly, he beamed at Edward. "Before I forget, son. Welcome to Volterra," he thrilled happily. I almost rolled my eyes. Aro was showing off, as usual.

_Is something wrong?_ asked Luke, briefly touching my arm.

_No, nothing. Why?_

_It's just that I could have cut the tension back there with a knife._ He gave me a meaningful look, which I returned with a smile, albeit weakly.

"So do you agree to help Edward, Luke?" Aro was asking.

My love shrugged. "If Bella's wants it, how can I refuse?" He smiled again, at me, so warmly that my heart contracted.

"Of course," Aro chuckled knowingly.

He dismissed us, and left the room in a flurry of ink-black hair and cloak. Both Luke and I inclined our heads slightly at his departure, like a bow.

When the door slid shut, Luke turned to face Edward. His face had lost its humor, and under the faint light that cast shadows unders his eyes, he looked particularly malevolent. I couldn't help but feel a pang of unease.

He cracked his knuckles, saying, "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

He unlocked his fingers, and reached down to touch Edward's forehead. Edward cringed away.

_Edward? Cringed?_

"Let's take a look, shall we," he murmured, ignoring Edward's obvious discomfort.

I felt a flash of irritation, but I smothered it with understanding. Luke was just annoyed, too. After all, this was the man who had once abandoned me to the hands of a pack of werewolves and veangeful vampires.

I placed a hand on his arm, a gentle reprieve. "Luke," I muttered under my breath. He placed a hand over mine, then let it go, acknowledging my effort.

I went to the other side of the bed to reassure Edward.

"It won't hurt," I said soothingly, the way a nurse would reassure a frightened child before an injection. " And it won't take very long either. I promise."

Edward wasn't listening. His pupils dilated as Luke's hand started to glow. Then that hand found Edward's temple, where the highest bite was, and the horrible, blood-curdling screams began.

* * *

**Ooh! Done! Fantastic! Now I can concentrate on all my frickin' projects. Geez. Stupid teachers and stupid school and stupid subjects... Grumble grumble.**

**Oh! And now I'll stop my yammering to let you guys bombard me with reviews! You will, right? Becasue if you don't I'll be disappointed... Hint hint. **

**Anyways, I gtg now! Sleep is very important to me. Bags! The horror! Haha. So random. **

**Ok, ok. ****I am distributing virtual hugs now. **

**:D Judith **


	12. Healing

**How's it going, peeps! Here I am once more, totally procrastinating. Geez. **

**I think I lost my motivation 'cause there were so many authors who did NOT update, so I just felt like doing the exact same thing. Now that some of them've updated... It's back to publishing for me...**

**Not that I'm complaining, of course. =) Heehee, I think this smiley is so cute. **

**Edward's PoV**

I couldn't stop myself as I blurted those words out.

_I never forget anything about you, Bella._ What a fool I'd been! She had someone else already, she didn't need my stupid yearnings on her mind. And being Bella, she would worry for me.

Somehow, that thought didn't make me feel bad at all.

_She loves someone else..._

But watching her to normal, everyday, Bella-ish things, it broke all my resolve. The way she lifted her hand to brush hair away from her face, the way she bit her lip, did little things that displayed her nervousness... I couldn't stop staring like an idiot. She's probably noticed, too.

Then I'd watched her lips frame words I didn't want to hear, words that disppointed me once again. She felt nothing for me anymore.

My eyes trailed her every movement as she made her way over to the edge of the bed. I couldn't stand her proximity. It was unnerving, how she could so easily control me.

When she slipped and arm under my hair, and I froze. I couldn't breathe anymore. And the only thing I noticed was the way her body leaned over mine, the coolness of her arm, her fingers buried in my hair.

The glass touched my lips gently, and my tongue sensed the liquid inside. At least my body was functioning, even if my mind wasn't.

Fresh blood poured into my mouth, and I drank, but my eyes, my thoughts, all I could think of centred around her. _Bella._

From somewhere far away, a loud slurping penetrated my fog of adoration, and told me that there was no more blood. Too bad.

But then Bella moved away from me, and I missed the warmth of her body beside mine.

She seemed to take forever, and no time at all to come back. She held another glass up to my mouth. Some part of my mind that was stilll rational decided to drink slowly this time, so that I could prolong my time with her. But my body felt siconnected to my mind, and it took me all of three seconds to realize I had drained that cup too.

Bella stood up again, but unthinkingly, my fingers wrapped around her slender wrist, drawing her back to me. I couldn't move my lips, couldn't make them function anymore. My eyes, I knew, were pleading. I wanted her to stay beside me.

_Forever_, whispered a voice in my head.

Her eyes were heavy-lidded, as she leaned closer to me. My body coursed with excitement. _Desire._

My fingers tightened around her wrist. I never wanted to let her go.

Her eyes filled my vision, dark brown and beautiful. Everything in the room faded to a dull grey, until we were the only two people left.

Suddenly was a faint swoosh sound in my peripheral vision, and Bella's eyes immediately snapped open. She straightened, blinking twice, before they focused on me, darkening with disgust.

_Disgust for me._ Agony gripped my heart, followed by a deep hatred at Luke. If he hadn't stolen Bella from me, if he hadn't chosen to come in just then... What would've happened? I imagined Bella's lips on my with a fierce hunger that shocked me.

But my anger was unjustified. Luke hadn't stolen Bella from me, merely wrenched her from my heart. After all, I was the one who _left _Bella, not the other way around.

_Not that I had a choice._

Luke entered the room, calm and radiating power. Bella rubbed her wrist, a small frown etched on her forehead.

My hatred deepened, tinged with despair, disappointment, and yearning.

It was jealousy, an emotion that was both a stranger and an old friend. How many times had I imagined Bella with someone else? When I'd first met her, listened to the loathsome Mike Newton and his friends lust over her, but knowing that it couldn't be helped... After all, I had done the same. But Mike was human; I was not. He stood a chance, and I didn't.

But Bella had chosen _me_.

I shook my head fiercely. No need to dwell on memories and dreams that would never come true.

I tuned all their voices out, brooding on what had happened. My arms itched to hold Bella, and it took all my restraint not to tell her how I felt.

Somewhere distant, I heard Aro leave the room, and that's when I started to panic.

Luke turned to face me. His face darkened maliciously, and his eyes were shadowed. I gulped visibly.

He cracked his knuckles, and the echo filled the room. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

He unlaced his fingers, and reached down with a pale hand to touch my head. I flinched, thinking he was going to smother me or cause some immense pain, like Jane.

"Let's take a look, shall we," he murmured, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

Bella laid a hand on his arm, her eyes wide with reproach. His placed a hand over hers in comfort, and, obviously reassured, she smiled slightly at him.

She walked over to the other side of the bed, so that she could stand closer to me. My dead heart clenched.

"It won't hurt," she said soothingly, and how could I not believe her? She was Bella, the only one I had ever truly loved, ever truly trusted. " And it won't take very long either. I promise." Her eyes were full of kind understanding.

Above me, I saw Luke's hand start to glow, and the smell of ozone charged the air. I heard the cackle of electricity, and the force of his power played across my skin, making my hair stand on end.

_Stop worrying,_ I told myself as I tried in vain to calm myself._ Vampires don't get-_

I couldn't finish that thought, because at the same moment Luke's hand made contact with my diamond hard skin, and white-hot light flashed before my eyes.

I didn't know when the screams begin. I didn't know that they were mine.

The last thing I saw was Bella's concerned features and Luke's triumphant ones, and then I slipped off the ledge and plummeted deep into the dark chasm.

* * *

I wasn't entirely sure when I came to, but I remembered the blackness recoiling as I heard a familiar voice.

"Edward, are you okay?" Alice.

I couldn't hide my disappointment. I had hoped to see Bella.

"I'm fine." I said, sitting up and flexing my arms. "Better, actually." I felt better than better. I felt _great_. Strong, empowered, refreshed. I felt like I could take Luke on and beat the crap out of him.

_I wish_, I thought sullenly, the rush of power gone. I could beat the crap out of Luke, then Bella would get mad at me. And Luke would come after me for revenge.

"I know," Alice said smugly.

"What don't you know?" I teased.

Her face clouded over. _Much more than you know, Edward._ Her voice rang in my head.

The door whooshed open, banging against the wall. There was a flurry of footsteps, and Bella rushed in.

My heart gave a dead stutter, then stopped altogether. _She's still as beautiful as ever_, I found myself thinking wistfully.

Then I slapped myself. _You're not the only one who can read minds here_, I mentally chastised myself.

Bella leaned over, her fingers lightly touching my forehead. My skin tingled where she'd brushed her fingertips against it. "Better," she murmured.

I looked up at her face, but she didn't seem to notice. Her face was as blank and impassive as a block of wood.

Had she forgotten what had just happened? Didn't she remember that spark that had connected us just a while ago? Or maybe I had imagined it, dreamed it while I recuperated...

A bitter taste in my mouth soured my mood.

She ripped a blood bag open, handing it to Alice as she found cups. She tossed those to Alice too. It was like she didn't want to touch me.

I wasn't sure if that was good or bad. I would have to remember to ask her later, when Bella was out of the room.

As if on cue, Bella stood up, and mumbled something about finding Aro. She got up and left.

The room was silent after her abrupt departure. The atmosphere was tense, and awkward. Even Alice, who could talk the ears off a deaf man, looked like she was in shock.

Then, at last, I decided to to say something. Anything, that would break this silence.

"What do I do Alice?" I pleaded. "What _can _I do? I _need_ help, Alice. _Please_."

She looked over at me, and for the first time ever, she looked like she was at a loss.

_Alice? Didn't know what to do? This doesn't bode well for me. Or her._

Her childlike face was screwed up in pain. _I don't know, Edward. I don't know if there's anything I can do anymore._

Then the miserable look on her face was replaced by one of firm resolve. Her expression hardened as determination crept into her mental voice. _But no. That won't stop us from trying, will it, brother?_

I smiled. _That_ was the Alice I knew, the one who never gave up without a fight.

_You're right_, I said. And in my mind, I gave her a mental high-five.

_I know._ She was smug as ever._ But when this is over, you will owe me, big time. I think a few dozen shopping trips won't hurt now, will it?_ She laughed evilly out loud.

I groaned. i should have known this would come at a price. Please, darling sister? I begged. _A favour for your love-sick brother?_ Then I made a real show of clutching my chest in agony.

Both of us burst out laughing. It felt good to laugh again. I hadn't realized how long it had been since I'd last laughed.

But now there was hope, hope that Bella would choose me over Luke. A slim hope, I knew, but hope nonetheless.

I was elated, flying, when the door slammed open. Bella sauntered in, looking quite pleased with herself. Behind her trailed the rest of my family, sporting worried looks that were quickly replaced by those of surprise and confusion and hope.

Did they think anything had changed between Bella and me? I hoped not. I would've hated to disappoint them.

"I'll leave you guys alone," Bella said airily, flashing her white teeth as she grinned. "But first I have to tell Edward something."

I didn't miss how all ears perked up at that statement, mine included. Rosalie glared at Bella a little sulkily, though.

She turned to face me for the first time since I regained consciousness. Her eyes were opaque, unfathomable as always.

"You will have to continue your healing sessions with me as soon as you're out of the infirmary. I need to patch your mind up together." Her voice was mockly stern, as she tried to inject some seriousness in it and failing miserably. She gave up and grinned.

_I still don't understand the workings of her mind_, I realized. I wondered what she found so amusing, and, not for the first time, wished that I could read her mind.

_Ah, but where would the appeal be, then?_ A voice questioned.

"You are to meet me everyday for a month or so in my room." I heard my breathing speed up. "How long we have those meetings is undefined, depending on how quickly you heal. There we will further discuss our meetings, and try not to be late, alright?" Her eyes sparkled with mirth.

Then, without waiting for an answer, she turned and strode out the door, **(I meant to end it here, with a full-stop, _not_ a comma, but then I felt guily for not updating in weeks, so I added the last part. Not that I'm complaining, though)** leaving me in shock. And the rest of my family exploding with things to say. I knew that as soon as she left, there would be a minute, word-for-word dissections of her order, and that I woudn't get peace until Alice was satisfied.

I felt like a thirteen-year old with a recent conversation with her crush. Honestly.

The door slid shut, and the automatic lock gave a click. Without even waiting for the sound to finish echoing around the room, I felt Emmett slap me on my back, whooping like a war hero. Alice gave a squeal as she crashed into Jasper's chest. Carlisle and Esme embraced. Rosalie mussed up my hair playfully.

All I heard were the last words she'd said before leaving.

_Don't be late, alright?_

I sure wasn't going to be.

* * *

**Once more, another fabulous (sort of. I don't really know. It's up to YOUR reviews) chapter from the awesome, great, fabtastic, ever-wonderful Judith! Whee! Haha. So random. I have _such_ a big head. Honestly. I know. **

**And now, all you fantah-bulous people! You know what I'm expecting! Well, even if you don't, I'm sure you do anyway. **

**Geez, that last sentence was rubbish. **

**If you don't know what to do, my BFF (or me) is gonna come over to your house to whack you! Hard! Trust me. I've had prior experience. Still bruised from the last time. I mean, just kidding! Haha.**

**Seriously, if you don't know, I'm gonna have to ask what planet you come from. But ask your friends, or fellow Netizens, or chat-mates, or FF-ians. or whatever. Just mkae sure click on that [bleep!]ing l'il button below!**

**I must really stop cussing.**

**See ya soon! **

**Judith**


	13. Troubled

**Back to writing… It's something to take my mind off my horrible grades. Of course, my 'horrible' is probably different from most people's... Huh. **

**I've got to snap outta it, I know. And stop brooding. And start writing... Haha. **

**Bella's PoV **

I strode down the corridors to the Training Hall, feeling irritated at myself, and strangely pleased.

Being so close to Edward was...unnerving, to say the least. I rubbed my hands along my bare arms absentmindedly. A human habit that I had not yet gotten rid off.

I didn't want to be human. It was too complex. And now I found out that being a vampire was just as complicated.

I put that out of my mind as I neared the Training Hall. Aro had recently renovated it so that the walls were made of Platinum. Quite expensive, really, but the Volturi were nothing of not wealthy. Even more so than the Cullens.

Platinum. Toughest material_ to humans_. But it would have to do.

We trained in this Hall. Aro pitted us against each other, than ranked us according to strength and fighting ability. Naturally, Luke and I were ranked at the top.

When I had first joined, it hadn't been long before I rose among the ranks of Volturi Guard members. I had to fight off jealousy and competition along the way. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that hard either.

Pushing the doors open with more force than necessary, I entered the Hall. Luke was already waiting for me. I greeted him with a smile and a hug.

He grinned back at me, a smile that melted my heart. All my recent troubles vanished out my mind as he leaned down and kissed me.

Aro cleared his throat impatiently. Luke rolled his eyes, his back to Aro, so that only I could see. I giggled quietly as he unlocked my arms from his waist.

Aro started giving orders and calling the new members out to warm-up. I rolled my eyes. Warm-up.

Luke leaned down. "We really have to get a room for ourselves to train," he whispered. I knew what he meant. It was annoying being disturbed all the time.

"Train what?" Jane asked, appearing behind me. Her eyes glittered with mirth. "Your lips?"

The side of Luke's mouth twitched up. I whacked the back of her head, but I didn't say anything.

Alec appeared behind Jane. They were never far apart for long. I stopped wondering whether Alec heard anything when Jane started telling him. They never kept secrets from each other either.

Aro paired us up, Luke and I together, as usual. Jane and Alec. Heidi and Dimitri. Felix didn't turn up. He was too busy shoveling blood down his gullet as fast as he could, the last time I'd seen him.

Round one. I cracked my knuckles. Luke helped me out of my cloak, and then shrugged out of his.

The newbie facing us was cocky, too cocky for his own good. His eyes were crimson. Fresh one, then. I pitied him. He was going to fall, _hard._

Aro clapped his hands. Silence washed over the watching crowd of vampires.

The newbie launched himself at us. There was the sound of two boulders meeting in an avalanche as he crashed into Luke.

I watched as they wrestled for a little while. I knew Luke was just playing with him.

It wasn't long before I saw Luke get tired of the game. He rolled out from under the newbie's judo hold.

"So, how's Edward's healing coming along?" He asked, as he hurled the unfortunate newbie into the other wall. I winced in pity inside, but didn't voice my concerns.

"Fine," I yelled across the room.

"I see."

Luke flicked a wrist. The newbie landed in a heap in at Luke's feet.

He flicked my wrist again, backwards. He slammed into the wall behind me.

I turned, as the newbie struggled to his feet. In my peripheral vision, I saw Luke step aside and bow.

"Your turn, love." He grinned.

I raised an arm. His head snapped up.

"Look into my eyes," I ordered.

He lifted his gaze, helpless. Images flashed before my eyes. Things of his life, human and vampire. Secrets and thoughts, things he was ashamed of.

_Why do you want to join us?_ I asked.

The images flickered, and morphed.

_Power_, said a voice. It was as clear as though he had said it out loud.

_Power?_ I pressed.

Many people joined the Volturi for power, of because they were afraid of us, or they had nothing else left to do in life.

He had more ambition than most, though. Aro would probably prize that above all. He always used to tell us how he knew he wasn't very powerful, but he had rose to power quickly, to vampire royalty, because he was ambitious.

I blinked, then exerted my power over him so that he crumpled into a writhing mess at my feet.

I turned away from him so that the Ancients, Luke, and I could discuss. I knew he would be in too much pain to do anything.

"Let him join," Aro said airily. "He would be a useful Guard."

Caius was against it, of course, but then again, he always did seem to try his best to find ways to undermine Aro's efforts.

This time, without fail, as always, he pointed out that if the boy was too ambitious, he might try to overthrow them and claim the seat of power.

Aro and Luke snorted at the same time, both in derision and disgust.

"Not with them around," Aro said, gesturing to Luke and me.

Caius glared at his brother with enough force to fell a grown man.

They both looked at Marcus to- once again- be tiebreaker.

"Let the insolent little fool join," he said wearily.

Marcus scowled, black as a thundercloud. He stalked out of the room, black cloak swishing around his ankles,

In contrast, Aro grinned and giggled and patted Luke on his back.

I rolled my eyes, and Luke smirked back, wrapping one arm around my waist.

I glanced up warily. Luke's face was hard.

Lowering my head inconspicuously, I stole a glance around from beneath my lashes.

Edward was just outside the glass doors, with his family behind him.

I sucked in a quick breath. _What was he doing here?_

Alice was supporting him with one arm, and they were arguing heatedly. Edward looked like he was insisting on something, but Aro had instructed the room to be sound-proofed, so I couldn't hear a peep.

Alice seemed to give up after a while, and she let go of Edward so abruptly that he stumbled for a moment. I felt my breath catch, until he caught his balance at the last minute.

Alice mouthed the words, "I told you so," and Edward glowered at her.

"Fine," he snapped wordlessly. It felt frustrating that I couldn't hear anything. I felt handicapped.

Edward pulled his lips back in a growl, and then turned towards the door. His eyes darted around the room, searching.

_Searching for me_, I realized. I liked that.

His roving gaze found mine, and, an instant too late, I looked away. Luke stiffened at my side when Edward walked through the door.

Aro seemed oblivious to everything that was happening in this room. He clapped his hands together for order, and then announced, "I'm holding a meeting."

He gave both of us significant looks, and said, "This is to concern the situation of our unexpected guests, the Cullens. Doubtless, they are welcome to stay as long as they like, but in return, I shall like to ask for a favor."

A soft growl erupted from Edward's family members.

Aro's eyes glittered, and Luke seemed to understand what he meant, and was not happy about it.

"What?" I asked. "What is it?"

Then suddenly the answer hit me in the face. "He's not going to ask them to-to... _join_, is he?" I gasped. Luke's jaw hardened. "Not if I have anything to say about it," he muttered, tugging my waist as he wove through the crowd.

Aro was dismissing everyone, but told the Cullens and Luke and I to remain. The air in the room felt like chocolate pudding. I couldn't breathe.

Aro walked up the dais and waved us over. The Cullens stood to one side, tight-knit, and warily shuffled forward. Luke grabbed my hand and yanked me up, a little too violently, I thought.

After the usual round of bloody drinks, which the Cullens politely declined, Aro got down to business.

"So. Cullens. I would like to offer you a place in the Volturi." _There it is_, I thought sourly. _What he's wanted for so long._

"All of you, but most importantly Edward and Alice"- I scoffed at that- "are invited to join us, of course, and I would appreciate if you agreed."

"Oh no, thank you," said Alice, smiling in a strained manner. "I mean, I already have all I want. I'm very contented already."

"But-" Aro started to protest, but Alice held up a pale hand. I admired her guts to actually stop Aro in mid-sentence.

"The answer's 'no', and that's final. I already _have_ a family Aro. I can't just _abandon_ them." Her face filled with mock horror. Quite the actress, our Alice.

"Oh, but they could join the Guard too, sweet Alice." I realized Aro was pleading, and frowned. Aro never pleaded. He preferred to resort to underhand means and blackmail when times like these came up.

That Aro should plead... Something was very wrong indeed.

Aro smiled in an understanding way, but I could sense the rage boiling underneath his cool facade. He was anything but calm. _How dare she reject his offer? _

_I don't understand,_ I thought at Luke, burying my face in his side_. Why would he want them to join when he already has us?_

In response, Luke shrugged.

Aro's smile looked off-kilter. False, somehow. _Wrong._

Then I realized Edward hadn't said anything, and that very thought drove Aro out of my mind.

Edward's face was pale, his lips bloodless. His fingers clenched so hard on the table that his knuckles turned white, and the table started to splinter.

Alice must have realized the same thing, because she leaned towards her brother and nudged him. When he didn't respond, she mouthed his name through unmoving lips.

He looked like a statue, I thought. A cold, marble statue.

The tension in the room was making me nervous. _Why was he taking so long to decide? His family wasn't going to join the Volturi!_

_What is he waiting for_, I thought impatiently. Luke's fingers tightened around my wrist.

"I-I need s-sometime to-to think," he said at last. My jaw dropped. He needed time to _think_? _About what?_

_His place was with his family, not with mine. Not with the Volturi._

"Of course, my dear boy," Aro said, looking relieved. "Take all the time you need to consider my offer." Then he smiled, more genuinely this time.

Alice was gaping at Edward, Rosalie looked murderous, Emmett looked shocked and a tad bit confused, and Jasper looked concerned. And if Carlisle and Esme were here, I suspected he would've looked calm and understanding, while she would've looked concerned. The model parents.

Luke seemed to be choking on something.

I couldn't breathe. Not that it was necessary, of course. And my mouth felt dry. My skin tingled with anticipation, and, perhaps- dare I admit it?- a bit of hope.

_That's a lot more hope than there should be,_ warned a mental voice.

_I know, I know_, I grumbled back.

Aro dismissed us all, still smiling, but I dimly assumed he would throw one of his tantrums as soon as we were out of the way.

Edward looked frozen in shock.

_Damn_, I snarled under my breath. _I still have Healing sessions with him. In just over half an hour. _

I cursed under my breath, than ducked out of Luke's arms and brushed past the Cullens. When my skin came into contact with Edward's, there was that annoying spark again.

I walked into my bedroom, threw myself down on the covers, than uttered every single bad word I knew.

Then I got up, pulled my hair into a messy bun, and donned my dark grey cloak.

_No use procrastinating._

* * *

**Edward's PoV**

The minute I found out I could move, insisted that I get out of bad. I need to find Bella, I had insisted. I have to discuss the Healing sessions with her.

But I'm sure my family saw through my lying. For all the good it did, I could've been made of glass.

They knew I just wanted to see Bella. Again.

I scowled. Alice had demanded she support me.

"Bella will warm to you more, seeing you helpless," she said. "It'll bring out her protective side."

Oh, so now she's Dr. Phil?

"That's stupid," I argued back.

_It was obviously the wrong thing to say, as I would find out in about three seconds...two...one..._

"Oh, yeah?" She turned to me, her eyes blazing, her nostrils flared with anger.

_Right on time. Cue fearful screams in background._

"Oh, yeah?" She half-shrieked. "Look into my eyes now, Edward, and tell me you don't want that. Look into my eyes, and try and see if you can admit to that."

I couldn't, of course, and Alice knew it. She was just baiting me.

"Remember, Edward, that you're not the only one who wants Bella back," she hissed.

"Oh? Then I'm the only who cares more than you guys, I guess."

"You think I _don't care_?" She screamed furiously.

Jasper wrapped an arm around her, and to my surprise, Alice buried her face in his shoulder and burst into dry, heart-wrenching sobs.

"Hush, hush," Jasper murmured comfortingly, all the while shooting me reproachful glares from behind her back. He pushed s strand of wayward ink-black hair from her forehead.

_At least he has his love with him_, I thought bitterly.

We walked towards the Training Hall, not bothering to ask for directions. Alice was still fuming, but after about a minute of watching me stagger around and getting light-headed- the way I tended to feel around Bella- she had forcefully hauled me upright with one hand.

It didn't hurt, of course, but it was more than just a little awkward.

It wasn't hard to guess which room was the Training Hall.

As Emmett had pointed out, a little unnecessarily, I felt, "It's got to be the place with vampires being hurled everywhere."

Bella was darting around like a deadly arrow, and her partner- _surprise, surprise_, Luke- her chocolate-colored hair streaming out in a dark cloud. Pale arms flashed, and before I could blink, the unfortunate newborn was on the floor, curled up in a fetal position.

The match ended with Aro congratulating them, and Luke smiled, a little stiffly. He wrapped an arm around Bella's slim waist, and I swallowed against the vile taste in my mouth.

_She's his now_, I reminded myself.

Bella looked up at Luke, then, sensing something, looked around the room.

Her gaze caught mine, and I felt myself stiffen, pulling myself out from Alice's violent, albeit well-meaning support.

Bella looked shocked.

She doesn't want me here. Not in front of Luke.

"Head up, shoulders back," Alice warned, and then she shoved me through the door.

Aro looked up and beamed at us. My skin prickled with suspicion.

It was a well-known fact that Carlisle was a close friend of Aro's, but Carlisle was not here; he was having a _romantic_ Italy tour with Esme. No one wanted to ask questions. That is, no one except Emmett, of course.

From what I could gather about Aro's personality through what Carlisle told me, Aro was greedy, opportunistic, and had a knack for making things go his way. Call it what you may; charisma or blackmail. To me it was much the same thing.

Aro introduced us to the Volturi Guard, and then announced that he wished to ask for a favor from us.

_Why am I not surprised?_

Bella, though, clearly was. Her jaw was slack as she turned to Luke.

She asked a question, and gaped when he gave an answer. It was clearly not what she had expected.

Aro promptly dismissed everyone but Bella, Luke and my family.

Aro glided up his throne and gestured for us to come closer. My family immediately formed a protective convoy around me, and shuffled- no, _escorted_- me forward.

He poured a few glasses of blood and offered them around. Bella and Luke each took one. Bella sniffed her glass and took a cautious sip. Her marble nose wrinkled, and she put the glass down.

"So. Cullens. I would like to offer you a place in the Volturi." _Way to drop a bomb_, I thought. Bella looked like she wanted to pick up the glass again just so that she could drop it with a crash onto the floor, and break the tense silence that had descended upon us.

"All of you, but most importantly Edward and Alice, are invited to join us, of course, and I would appreciate if you agreed." I snorted quietly.

"Oh no, thank you," said Alice, smiling tightly. "I mean, I already have all I want. I'm very contented already."

Aro started to protest, but Alice held up a pale hand, and he silenced himself. I half-wanted to grin. Brave, unshakeable Alice. She stopped vampire royalty mid-sentence with a hand.

"The answer's 'no', and that's final. I already _have_ a family Aro. I can't just _abandon_ them." Her face filled with horror that might have been too real to be false. Alice always was a brilliant liar.

"Oh, but they could join the Guard too, sweet Alice," Aro pleaded, which did nothing else other than make me even more suspicious.

To stop vampire royalty while speaking was one thing, but to make him beg... That was something I had not quite anticipated.

Aro smiled fondly at her, and Alice smiled back, but I could feel the others glaring distrustfully at him.

Bella turned and hid her face in Luke's side, like she couldn't bear what would happen next.

Luke lifted his shoulders and dropped them- a shrug.

I felt a wave of jealousy slam into me, and swallowed hard against it. The monster inside me roared and struggled against its bonds, demanding to be let out. The table splintered under my fingers.

Then I realized something. Alice chose not to accept Aro's offer... because she already had everything she could possible want, everything she could possibly need.

_I did not. _

In my family, I was the only one missing my soul mate. And here was a chance, my chance to finally correct that. If I joined the Volturi, I would have a greater chance of getting Bella back.

_If they aren't already mates. _

Bella meant more to me than anything in the world, more than my whole family combined. And if I joined, they could visit whenever they wanted.

_And if you lose? To spend eternity watching Bella and Luke staring into each other's lovesick eyes? _

_You are not indispensable, Edward. You can only read minds. Bella can do that. And more. _

Aro must have realized I hadn't voiced my opinion, because he suddenly turned to face me, smiling in a very disconcerting manner.

I felt what little color left in my face slowly drain away. Not now. I couldn't make this decision now.

Alice nudged me, and I felt a flare of anger. Couldn't she see my dilemma? Couldn't she tell how much I wanted to say "I'm in," and nod curtly at Aro? Couldn't she see my future blurring between the two options?

Of course she could; she was Alice, after all.

She shook her head in the smallest of nods.

I took the cue, but I was not quite ready to completely say an outright "no". Not yet, anyway.

"I-I need s-sometime to-to think," I finally managed to stammer out. Bella's draw hung open in shock, the second time in about… 6 minutes and 22 seconds.

_Your place is with us, Edward, Rosalie reminded me angrily. Not with these… pathetic excuses for vampire royalty!_ She spat.

Bella is not pathetic.

"Of course, my dear boy," Aro's relief saturated the air. "Take all the time you need to consider my offer." He smiled again, but to me it looked like a smirk.

Alice was making quiet little gasps that sounded a bit too much like hyperventilation- vampires _hyperventilate?_- and Jasper was rubbing soothing circles on her back, his face dark and brooding as he tasted our emotions with his sensitive power.

Rosalie looked like she wanted to hurl me into the wall and pummel me until I begged for mercy. Emmett looked like the only thing restraining her.

Luke looked positively horrified. And Bella... Bella had the strangest mixture of expressions running across her face, chasing each other so quickly I almost missed them.

She looked concerned and worried and confused and eager and…pleased. Like she was expecting something good to happen.

Something good happening? I sincerely hope so.

Aro dismissed us, but he looked less than happy. At least, judging from his thoughts.

I wondered briefly if Bella was hearing those same thoughts.

I was in shock.

And then it hit me.

I had a chance- a small chance, but a chance nonetheless- to getting Bella back. And this chance started now.

In around 25 minutes, it was time for my Healing sessions with her.

And then I would start using that chance.

* * *

**Oh, yeah! Finally! Ohmigod, I think I spent like a month- or was it two?- on this chapter. Geez. I really should manage my time better. **

**I should be doing my Philosophy Project on Discrimination now, but oh, honestly, who cares? And it's not like the teacher is going to make us hand it in ASAP.**

**Now I'm going to go downstairs to look for those California Raisins coated in chocolate- which I was supposed to bring to KY's (my bestie) house, and FORGOT. *whacks head continuously* **

**Never mind. Her loss. I'm going to feed my face- Ha! In your face!- until I get fat and my dad reminds me yet again to go jogging. YEAH RIGHT. Like_ that's_ ever gonna happen. **

**School starts in 2 days... Oh darn. So much homework, so little time. Is it just me or does everyone feel that way too? Haha. **

**Love you loads (if you reply! *thunder and lightning in background*),**

**Judith **


	14. Coldness

**This chapter was edited by my mysterious Beta Reader, Lord Kelvin. Krystal, you know who and what I'm talking about.**

**To all you unfortunates out there, Krystal is my best friend. Ha! Too bad. I'm taken. **

**Bella's PoV **

I paced the length of the room, my feet making nary a sound on the plush, carpeted floor. I folded my arms and huffed under my breath. My face was set in a scowl.

"Something wrong, love?" A voice called from the bed behind me. I nearly jumped in surprise. Luke had just entered, not really slipping past my notice—I had seen him in my peripheral vision—but I had completely forgotten about him in light of my recent brooding.

"No," I answered. "Not really." He stretched luxuriously on the bed, and opened his arms expectantly, waiting. I slipped into them, and sighed.

"Something's bothering you," he murmured into my hair as I snuggled comfortably against his hard chest.

"Mm-hmm," I said vaguely.

"Something's bothering you," he continued, "and I'm going to find out what it is."

I turned my head to glare at him, causing his lips to accidentally brush my cheek.

He hummed a sing-song, taunting tune, looking amused. Then his expression darkened, his porcelain lips thinned in anger and suspicion. "It's him, isn't it?" It was less of a question than a statement of fact.

"Who?" I asked, feigning surprise and innocence.

"You know who," he growled. "_Him._ Your old flame, past love, ex-boyfriend, whatever."

He waved a hand to illustrate his point.

"Oh," I murmured. "_That_ him."

Luke's only response was to glare at me. I sighed.

"Yes, it's him." A protective snarl broke from between his clenched teeth.

I ran a hand through my hair. "I suppose. It's just…I suppose…I'm just…worried."

"About?" He pressed.

"My…feelings," I whispered. He snarled again, more fiercely this time. His arms tightened possessively, almost painfully, around me.

"No, it's not that way," I mumbled. "I'm afraid I might harm him…destroy his mind in a fit of…pique. Especially if I can read all his thoughts…" I trailed off speculatively.

_Liar_, a voice whispered, and I shivered, knowing it was true.

In my immortal time I had practiced, and gotten better at, lying. It was much easier now; the lies flowed faster, smoother, more naturally, but I still hated lying, and the inevitable guilt it brought.

But I was a Volturi Guard member; one of the best and brightest. And so I lied, and watched guiltily as Luke only said a reluctant "Hmm," and seemed to buy my explanation.

I swallowed nervously, but he didn't notice. He got up and kissed me lightly on the lips, then smiled a little sadly and said, "I'll leave now. Your _patient_ is coming." His smile became more mischievous. "See you later for dinner, love." He grinned rakishly and slipped out the door, dark gray cloak clinging to his ankles.

I ran a reluctant hand through my hair, and resumed my pacing until Edward came.

* * *

A knock on the door truly made me start, and I glared at my reflection in the mirror as I stood up and said, "Come in."

I was becoming_ such_ an insecure teenage girl again. Honestly.

The door closed, and a light shuffle of feet revealed a pair of wary golden eyes, a marble face framed by unruly bronze hair.

"Hello," he said quietly. His musical voice seemed abruptly loud in the silence preceding his entrance.

"Hey," I answered back. For some reason, I felt horribly self-conscious. It wasn't a nice feeling.

I gestured to the two large arm chairs. "Sit."

He sat, folding his elegant white hands on his lap.

I sat down opposite him.

We were a mere few feet apart, and yet it felt like there was a large gulf, an abyss, between us. It made me uncomfortable. His gaze dropped to his hands.

He was beautiful, I found myself thinking absentmindedly, as I admired his smooth skin, his strong, chiseled jaw. _Too beautiful to not have a mate yet,_ I scolded myself mentally, then cleared my throat.

He raised his gaze till it was level with mine, and blinked.

_This isn't working,_ I thought desperately. I sat up and went over to the bed, my head in my hands. Edward paused, unsure, before joining me beside my side.

"So…" I hesitated, taking a deep breath. "You have to relax."

Both our gazes dropped to our hands again. "Take deep breaths. Close your eyes." I instructed him, and watched as he did as I asked.

I entered his mind, a dark room with that looked suspiciously like his room in the Cullen house I had once been welcomed in.

"Imagine a white wall. Imagine your capture." I touched his forehead lightly, and felt him cringe at my touch—or those memories.

A wall appeared in his mind, replacing the room. A single light shone on it, revealing the spider webs of cracks. In his head, the white wall flashed with images. They flickered one after another, too fast for human eyes to follow, almost too fast for _me_ to follow.

_Flames. _No, it was red hair. _Blood red eyes, glittering cruelly. Pain, flashing like white-hot spears._

Abruptly, the pictures shifted. _A pair of brown eyes, concerned. My eyes._

The pictures became blurrier now, and faster. _A girl in the distance, running towards another. And then, sharp, blinding pain, not unlike the one before, but so different at the same time. _

I held my breath, and then murmured in his mind to concentrate on keeping the wall blank. The pictures in the wall vanished like they had been wiped off. Occasionally, there was an indistinct flicker.

I focused on the whiteness of the wall, drawing power from my own mind, and imagined those cracks slowly vanishing, watching as they did. It was, surprisingly, much harder than I had imagined.

When I finally released my grip on his mind, sinking into the bed, Edward felt much better, and I didn't.

My head was on a pillow, hair fanning out like a halo, eyes closed. So when I opened them, the last thing I expected to see was a pair of topaz gemstones staring cautiously back at me. I let out a sound somewhere between a squeak and a yell. It came out like a garbled shriek.

I clapped a hand over my mouth, brushing his jaw.

He leaned in, dark eyelashes lowered, framing those golden orbs. They looked bottomless, endless, so full of secrets and questions and things unsaid, unanswered.

He paused, like he had the first time he kissed me. I wondered if it was to give me time to pull away, or to savor the moment, or to be the gentlemen he had always insisted on being.

Then he kissed me.

I couldn't describe it. Not in words, not even in actions.

It was like being slammed into a brick wall of heat, like being struck by lightning, like burning from inside out.

Fire surged through me like an inferno, the flames licking me. His hands found their way to my back, my hair. I tilted my head as he trailed a line of blazing kisses down my neck, burying his head in the hollow of my throat, and inhaling.

I gasped for air, eyes flashing open, as his mouth covered mine again. With my touch I could see his thoughts clearer than ever.

I saw _me_, the same tortured expression as I was certain I was searing, as he nipped my bare skin, sending exquisite shivers of pleasure reverberating through me.

When Luke kissed me, he explored my mouth languidly, leisurely, like we had all the time in the world. We did.

When _Edward _kissed me, it was completely unfamiliar, this frantic burning, reflected in his kisses.

The pained expression deepened, by I couldn't find the willpower to let go. Images flashed in my mind—not mine, but Edward's.

Pictures, scenes, incoherent thoughts. Then a familiar face. Luke.

His expression was one of betrayal and hurt and anger. That _I_ had caused.

I yanked myself away. My mouth burned.

"Get out," I whispered hoarsely. "Get out, and leave me alone."

My head was pounding, but not from the recent Healing.

He looked confused when I peeked through my fringe at him, but when I looked up; his face was empty, closed off.

He stood, and inclined his head formally, thanking me, but I barely heard him. I dimly recalled telling him not to think of anything that might distress him until our next Healing, although I had no intention to give him another one.

_This was a mistake._ I didn't realize I had said it out loud till he whirled around and hissed, "_Mistake_?"

I straightened, smoothing the creases in my clothes like the way I wanted to smooth the creases in my life. "Yes," I said coldly. "A mistake."

He spun on his heel, already half out the door when I murmured under my breath, just loud enough for him to hear, "And it will never, _ever_ happen again."

* * *

Edward Cullen leaned against the door, sliding down till his legs were stretched out in front of him.

He had no idea what to make of the Healing. It was a mistake. She had said it was a _mistake_. Her face flashed before the lovesick vampire's eyes, strained, as though it was pulled too tight over the bones of her face.

Alice would be pleased. Or not. Edward didn't know whether to grin in amusement, or groan in horror.

He fingered the phone in his pocket. Alice was out hunting; no need to bother her yet.

The phone rang, and Edward let out the groan he had been holding. He brought it to his ear, anticipating the shrilling that would come.

"Edward Cullen!" The voice on the other end shrieked. "What on earth were you _thinking_?" _If I were human she would have blown an eardrum, _Edward thought wryly.

He let out a dry chuckle, standing up. "Nice to hear from you too, Alice," he said, as he started down the empty hallway.

With shaking fingers, I dialed the number on my phone.

There was only one person who could help me now.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end was husky, yet wary, bringing back a rush of memories.

"Hello?" He asked again.

"Hello, Jacob."

There was an infinite pause.

"_Bella?_"

**

* * *

**

**I'm done! Yes! I'm telling you, my laziness is seriously gonna hinder me in life. **

**Review, and yeah, I love you guys! :) **

**Love, Judith**


End file.
